Call Me Bella
by mellifluously
Summary: Bella toughens up and becomes a badass after Edward leaves. She makes some new friends and has some new experiances. M for violence, adult content, language, drugs/alcohol use
1. New Friends

**Edward has already left so it's in New Moon. It starts when Bella is with Jess in Port Angeles. **

**Please R&R**

________________________________________________________________

"Bella? Bella! What are you doing?!" Jess shrieked. I ignored her, this guy intrigued me. He was tall, maybe 5'11" or 6' even, he had light tanned skin, and painfully smooth light brown eyes—probably Hispanic. He had a mischievous smirk set on his lips and he looked like trouble.

_**Bella, listen to Jessica. Go back. **_Edward's voice rang within my head. I ignored him too; I wanted to do something… well, something _bad _for once. I neared the guy, he was really cute.

_**Isabella Marie Swan! Go back to Jessica! **_Edward's voice ordered.

_Bite me, leech. _I thought icily.

"Bella!" Jess cried, still standing at the crosswalk. I waved her to go away.

"Fine, I'm just going to go and leave you here with that creep!" She shrieked. I looked at him again, biting my lip.

"Do you think I'm a creep?" He asked smoothly, his voice wasn't too deep, but not high-pitched. It was a little mumbled—a little gangster. And I liked it.

"Not one bit." I said sweetly, holding my wrist by my side and swinging my hips. He looked interested.

"Want to hang with us?" He asked, pointing at the three guys behind him.

"Hmm…" I pretended to think "…Sure."

"Aight. I'm Vinny." He said. I smiled.

"Is that short for something?" I asked.

"Vincent." Vinny said "And you are?"

"Isabella. But, call me Bella." I said.

_**Leave, Isabella. Go home. Now. **_Edward's voice grumbled angrily in my mind.

_I thought I shut you up. _I snapped mentally. Vinny put his arm around my shoulders, his hand touching my left arm.

"Dis is Tank. He onl' speaks Spanish. _Tanque es Bella._" Vinny said, introducing me in Spanish to his friend.

"_Hola._" Tank said gruffly. I waved my pale hand.

"Dis is Tank's brother, Turk. He onl' speaks Spanish too. _Turco es Bella._" Vinny said.

I waved to Turk before asking "Are you the only one that speaks English?"

"No." Vinny laughed, "Bernie can speak English too."

"Good, I don't know much Spanish." I said, Vinny laughed again.

"I can teach you sometime." He said.

"Why not make that sometime, tomorrow?" I asked, giving Vinny another sweet smile.

_**Isabella Marie Swan! Do not invite that… that thing over to your home! **_Edward's voice retorted hotly. It didn't hurt to hear his voice. I didn't feel the hole in my chest anymore—at least not that badly. Vinny, even Tank, Turk, and Bernie were helping heal it already.

_Shut up. _I ordered the imaginary voice. Damn, I depended on that boy too much when he was around.

"Sure. Where do you live?" Vinny asked.

"Forks, I live in the small white house down street from the high school." I said.

"Aight. See ya then." Vinny said. He and his friends—now mine as well—started to walk away. I grabbed his hand.

"Ya Bella?" He asked, looking back at me.

"I'll give you my cell number—incase my dad's home." I said, pulling out a sharpie. I wrote my number on his arm and he walked away smiling, so did I, but in the opposite direction. I rang a cab over and got a ride home. I was going to be a little late. Oh well.

________________________________________________________________

The next day Vinny called me around noon. Charlie was out on rounds so I told him to come on over. I didn't get in any trouble with Charlie last night because he was just happy that I got out of the house. I heard the doorbell ring and half-expected to see a silver Volvo in the gravel driveway.

_**Don't let him inside Bella. **_Edward's voice growled.

_Shut it, vamp. _I growled back. I opened the door with a smile. Vinny stood on the porch, his short dark curls dewed with rain; he was wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt, which had an oil stain on it, and baggy jeans. I looked behind his shoulder and saw a motorcycle. Yes, a motorcycle.

"Hey Bell." He said.

"Hey Vinny." I said.

"Nice bike." I commented.

"Thanks, chica," Vinny said.

"Are you going to teach me Spanish?" I asked. I felt his eyes drifting up from my feet.

He smirked. I was wearing really short shorts, and a tank top. I was getting a little cold. "_Sí_"

________________________________________________________________

"No, Bell, you got ta roll da 'r' say it like dis _Alimentar el perro_." Vinny corrected. He was teaching me a simple sentence, 'Feed the dog'. He had a Spanish book, so I could practice while he wasn't there. I picked up the book. It wasn't a school book.

"_¿Podemos tener relaciones sexuales?_" I asked. His mouth fell open.

"What?" He asked.

"Can we have sex?" I asked in English. He blinked a few times.

"Do you really want to?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked.

"I like you Bell, but not now. " Vinny said.

The front door opened, and Charlie shouted "Bells! I'm going to be home late!"

"Aight!" I called back, adopting Vinny's speech already. The front door slammed closed.

________________________________________________________________

I was back at Port Angeles, waiting for Vinny and Bernie outside a small shop.

"Hey girl." A voice I didn't recognize said, unfamiliar arms pulling me to his body. I looked back and saw a tall black guy, wearing a football jersey and baggy pants. He pulled me into an alley, I knew what he wanted.

"Go ahead." I said. He looked at me in surprise. He pulled off his shirt, and I stripped myself naked, saving time. I don't know why but I wanted…sex.

________________________________________________________________

**Hehehehe… Bella's a bad girl!!! Getting sex from the random guy instead of Vinny or Edward! She's definitely more original peronsalitied than real Bella. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, and next chapter will contain adult content, but only in the beginning. Then the real drama will start… **


	2. Auto Shop Mistakes

**Thank you Reviewers:**

**BandWhore2011**

**twilightfann10**

**edwardlover26 **

**Dramione Cullen **

**No adult content 'cause I thought of something funny, and this is going to be a humorous chapter. *Evil laugh* Bella's klutzy-ness rears its ugly face. **

________________________________________________________________

He was about to pull off his pants when I heard Vinny's voice.

"Damn it, where is dat girl? When I called her earlier she said she was here…"

"Damn." I whispered. I pulled on my clothes, signaling the random guy that we couldn't do it anymore, since Vinny was here. He sighed, and put his football jersey back on.

"Oh, hey guys." I said as I came out of the alley, redressed.

"…Why were you in dat alley?" Vinny asked.

"I saw a stray cat, and wanted to get it and bring it home. I love animals." I quickly lied, although I didn't think it was too convincing—I was a horrible liar.

"A cat?" Bernie repeated, he looked like he was going to explode with laughter. A second later, he did.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I muttered sarcastically. Vinny elbowed Bernie to make him shut up.

"You want a pet?" Vinny asked. I nodded, going along with my lie, and his assumption. "My sista's cat had a buncha kittens a while back. Maybe you could get one."

"Aw… What kind of cat?" I asked, faking the cute coo in my voice.

Vinny opened his mouth slightly, pausing. "…Uh… No clue." Bernie started laughing, and I giggled a little.

"Bernie, man, I'm just gon' leave you here. Come on Bell, let's go." Vinny said, grabbing my hand and leading me away from Bernie.

"Aw, come one man! You know I was playin'!" Bernie called after us, jogging up and falling in step with us. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Vinny, um… One question." I said quietly.

"Yeah Bell?" He looked over at me, his eyes still painfully brown.

_Well they should be brown. _I told myself _I'm pretty sure he isn't a vampire. Why would his eyes change color? _

"Where are we going?" I asked my question.

_**Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. I thought you were better than this. Wanting to give up your virginity to someone you don't even know—and still hanging out with that punk. **_Edward's voice in my head sounded disappointed.

_You know what, imaginary Edward? Shut the hell up. _I snapped mentally—my brain's addiction to Edward was getting on my nerves.

"My uncle's auto shop." Vinny answered simply. I blinked a few times. I'd never been in an auto shop, I didn't know squat about cars! That's when I noticed his hand was still connected to mine. I blushed the tomato blush that only I can pull off on a daily basis. He let go of my hand and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling sheepishly and slightly blushing.

"Ick, guys, don't be all lovey-dovey." Bernie commented, pulling his scratchy voice into a disgusted tone. Vinny glared at Bernie, and walked a little faster, I kept up with him, feeling very angry at Bernie right now. My cheeks were still red—I could feel it.

"So, where exactly is your uncle's auto shop?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Just 'round the corner." Vinny answered, smiling a perfect smile at me. His teeth weren't ultra-movie-star white like Edward's were, but, they were pretty dang white. I heard my phone ring from inside my purse, I paused and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bella, where are you? _It was Dad.

"Port Angeles, why?"

"_Just wondering. Who are you with?" _

"Friends, Dad."

_**You seriously call them your friends?! **_Edward's voice rang in my head.

_Shut up, imaginary teenage vampire. _I snapped.

"_Which friends?" _

"Uh… Some new friends, Dad." I said nervously.

"_Okay, Bells, I'll see you after work. Have fun with your friends." _Dad hung up.

"Your Dad seems… protective." Vinny said as I hung up.

"He is. Guess being Chief of Police makes him see how many threats there are to his 'baby girl'." I sighed.

"Your Dad's Chief of Police?!" Both Vinny and Bernie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Forks Police Force." I said, just a little suspicious of their shocked expressions.

"Well we're at my uncle's auto shop." Vinny said, quickly changing the subject.

Vinny's uncle's auto shop was Uncle Eddie's Auto Shop, and was a run-down auto garage with red graffiti and bits of the white paint chipped off the burgundy bricks. A cherry red Mustang was parked in front of the building, and a few cars were inside the different garages. A tall Italian man with thinning black hair and a big belly walked out of one of the garages, wiping his greasy hands on a smudgy white cloth.

"_Vincent, mia nipote, come stai? Chi è questa bella ragazza?_" The man said, I looked at Vinny in confusion, was this his uncle? I thought he was Hispanic… I am so confused…

_**Isabella, leave. You don't know these people. You don't know anything about cars. Go before you hurt yourself. **_Edward's voice tried to reason with me.

_Leave me alone vampire boy. _I snapped mentally, why did I love him again?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________

Later on, after I found out that Vinny's uncle was the chubby Italian man, and, reluctantly, trailed after Vinny into one of the auto garages. I was terrified—I didn't know anything about cars, much less anything about fixing them. Vinny, like his uncle, was a car fanatic; he was going to inherit the auto shop when his uncle—Mr. DiVino, or Uncle Eddy as he wanted me to call him—passed away. Vinny told me he planned to keep the shop open, and fix cars as most of his income. He didn't tell me the other part of his life plan.

Bernie was working on a car in another garage while I watched Vinny fix the car in the garage we were in. I was sitting on a tool drawer, carefully observing Vinny repair whatever was under the hood of the black sports car.

"…So how long have you been working on cars?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. Vinny was easy to talk too; I liked that about him. He was very open, and friendly. And, truthfully, our relationship has started off much smoother than the relationship… _Edward_ and I had.

"I dunno. Since I was twelve I guess." Vinny said, looking up from the motor of the car.

"Six years?" I clarified.

"Just about." He answered, tightening something with a monkey wrench. He looked back up at me. "You wanna help?"

"I don't know anything about cars…" I admitted, feeling a warmth blossom on my cheeks.

"I'll teach you." He smiled at me—crookedly. I felt a dagger stab at my heart, that smile reminded me of Edward. I guess I really did miss the vampire… Ugh. I smiled back at him, putting my worries of Edward behind me, ignoring the pain tearing through my chest.

_**Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. *Tsk, tsk* I thought you would have left this iniquity alone by now. **_Edward's voice rang in my ears as I stepped down off the tool drawer. My feet tangled together, I stumbled and my hand snapped over, trying to catch myself. I only managed to snag a tool, and send it flying in the car's direction. But, instead of hearing the clang of the metal tool against the metal of the car's outer sheet, I heard the clatter, moments later, of the tool hitting the concrete floor. Followed by not one, but two thuds.

One, of me hitting the floor from my clumsiness of myself; two, of—most likely—Vinny hitting the ground. Looking up hesitantly, I saw Vinny, out cold, on the concrete floor, next to the car.

"Oops…" I muttered, pushing myself up off the ground. I scurried over to him, and gingerly rolled him onto his back. "Vinny?" I asked softly, shaking his shoulder. Uh-oh.

**________________________________________________________________**

**Hehehehe, poor Vinny… Bella's clumsiness is back!!! **

**Told you guys this was gonna be funny. Or at least I thought it was funny. **

**Please review, **

**I bid you adieu. **


	3. LipLocking

**Thank you:**

**selgojbdemlorujmusic**

**And**

**All the lovely readers who have favorited/alerted this story.**

**Reviews make me update faster!!! Oh, did anyone notice the little joke last chapter? Well, if you didn't, it's Vinny's uncle's name. Uncle Eddie. Haha. I didn't notice that until my friend, who read it, told me. I wasn't thinking when I named him. His real name is gonna be Eduardo. Yep. Not really Italian but, oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________**

Stumbling up, I rushed out of the garage—being careful where I placed my feet—and into the garage next door, where I assumed Bernie was. Thankfully, he was there, working on an expensive-looking convertible. Rap music was blaring from a radio set on the roof of the car.

"Bernie!" I exclaimed; he must have been startled, for he jumped and hit his head on the door to the hood of the car. Rubbing his injury, he looked over at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Vinny's out cold. What should I do?" I asked quickly, feeling yet another blush come to my cheeks as result of my klutziness.

"How'd that happen?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"I uh, sorta hit him accidentally with a wrench…" I mumbled quickly, feeling my cheeks heat up even more. Bernie roared with laughter, he ended up doubled over, one hand clutching his side, the other gripping the car bumper, laughing and gasping for breath.

"H-How… th-the hell did… th-that happen?!" Bernie exclaimed between laughs. I glared at him, utterly wanting to slap him right now.

"I tripped." I spat, really wishing I was talking to someone else right now. My comment just made him burst into hysterical laughter again, this time, causing him to fall down onto the floor, practically rolling with laughter. "Ugh you're a jerk." I muttered, walking back into the other garage where Vinny was. I bent down next to him again.

"Vinny… waaaake up…" I said softly. This is the worst day of my life—worse than the time I tripped on the stage when I was working on the stage for the school play in eighth grade and paint spilled all over me, and the rest of the stage crew.

Sighing, I went to my purse to get my phone, and, well, call 911. I dialed the number and a female operator answered my call.

"Hello, 911." She answered.

"Hi, I'm calling about my friend…" I said.

"What happened?"

"He was knocked unconscious…" I said shyly.

"How?" Obviously, this woman needed every detail. Perfect.

"He was accidentally hit with a tool—a wrench to be exact. It was an accident; I tripped and the wrench went flying, and hit him…" I said.

"Where are you and your friend?" She asked.

"Ummmm..." I looked out of the garage door, to see the street sign "Uncle Eddie's Auto Shop of Elm Street." I said.

"Alright; we'll send an ambulance right away." She said—then both I and the operator hung up. I whimpered a little and ran my fingers through his short curls. "This is my entire fault." I whispered.

**________________________________________________________________**

I sat next to Bernie in the waiting room of the Seattle Hospital. I really wanted to smack Bernie—and myself—upside the head. Bernie was still teasing me about tripping and giving Vinny a concussion, it was like Emmett all over again. Vinny's Italian uncle sat next to Bernie, a little skeptical and amused at what had caused his nephew's injury. Uncle Eddie was a cool, laid back middle-aged man. He and his wife had pretty much raised Vinny and his sister along with their four children.

Neither Bernie nor Uncle Eddie would tell me exactly why Vinny hadn't been raised by his parents, so I was still theorizing about that. So far I had, his father walked out, and his mother wanted him to be raised by her sister and brother-in-law, or he had been abandoned by his parents.

**________________________________________________________________**

"Would the family of Vincent Barceló please follow me?" A young, blonde nurse asked from near the reception desk. Bernie and I looked at each other, then got up and followed Uncle Eddie and the nurse into a hospital room. A tall black-haired man in his mid-thirties was standing over Vinny, shining a penlight in his eyes, moving it back and forth between his eyes, making sure the pupils would dilate.

"Ah, are you all family?" The doctor asked putting the penlight in the front pocket of his white lab coat, and looking to the three of us.

"Yes, I am his uncle, and this is my friends' daughter, Isabella, and my son, Garrett." Uncle Eddie said, Bernie glared when he didn't get his name right—I'd found that Uncle Eddie never called Bernie by his correct name. And to be honest, it was pretty funny to see how mad it got Bernie. The doctor eyed us for a moment, as if he was suspicious of Bernie or Uncle Eddie actually being related to Vinny.

"Is he awake?" I squeaked; after the doctor had finished checking his eyes, they hadn't opened again. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing, he was so skinny.

"He's asleep right now; we're going to have to check on him every few hours because of the concussion. I'm Dr. Milberg by the way." The doctor said quickly. He went on to lead Uncle Eddie and Bernie out to show them an x-ray of Vinny's skull, and to tell them what—if any—treatment Vinny would be getting. I sighed; this was my fault. I slumped down in the swivel chair next to Vinny's hospital bed and grasped his hand. It was surprisingly soft and warm; I rolled the chair closer to him and rested my head on the edge of the mattress. What had I done this time?

_**I told you someone was going to get hurt, Bella. Thank goodness it wasn't you, though. **_Edward's voice said. I had thought I would only hear his voice when I was doing something reckless, or something he wouldn't like. Apparently he was a preacher too. As Dr. Milberg passed, he called for me to follow him and Uncle Eddie and Bernie. I stood up, looking fondly down at the sleeping Vinny. I bent down and pressed my lips to his cool, soft ones before getting my purse and leaving the room, flicking off the lights and closing the door as I left.

**________________________________________________________________**

**Wasn't that cute?**

**Bella likes Vinny :D!!!**

**But, readers, the drama has yet to begin.**

**Begun the romance has; begin the drama has yet to. (Hehe Yoda talk)**

**I bid you adieu, until next time!!!**


	4. Something Wrong

**Thank you Reviewers:**

**Chapter 3…**

**-selgojbdemlorujmusic**

**-Gab**

**And **

**-Gabby **

"Bella, Garrett, would you two go out into the waiting room, I have to talk to your father in private." Dr. Milberg asked, waving his hand in our general direction. Bernie huffed and stood up, gently leading me out of the small room that was Dr. Milberg's office.

"My name's not Garrett!" Bernie exclaimed in a hushed tone. I laughed at him as we walked down the antiseptic-smelling hallway. "It's not funny, Bella."

"It wasn't funny when I accidentally knocked Vinny out." I stated as blandly as I could. Bernie laughed along with me and we entered the waiting room; I looked at the people in the waiting room. A teenage boy was sitting near a window, holding a bloody rag to his forehead, a pregnant teenage girl—probably only seventeen or eighteen—sat a few seats down from him, in labor. Nurses surrounded her and helped her out of the room.

"I wonder why the doc wanted to talk to Uncle Eddie alone…" Bernie thought aloud. I looked at him, sudden terror ripped through my chest. What if I had hurt Vinny worse than just a concussion? What if he wasn't going to wake up?! What if he's in a coma?! What if… What if… I don't know! I slumped down in the nearest chair and propped my elbows up on my knees and held my head in my hands—Vinny had become my best friend in the short time I'd known him… He made the pain from Edward leave me when I was with him… I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't.

"Bella, girl you okay?" Bernie asked his voice soft and full of concern.

"I don't know…" I said on the verge of tears, my throat was clogged with tears that wanted to fall. I didn't want to know what was wrong with Vinny, if anything was wrong…

"He'll be aight. He's been in more scrapes than you could guess." Bernie assured me. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"But… But what if he's really hurt? I mean worse than what we know? What if he dies? I'll be a murderer!" I sobbed, burying my face in my hands. I felt an arm gently drape over my shoulders.

"_Shhh_… It gon' be okay. He gon' be fine." Bernie whispered "You're not gon' be a murderer Bella, it was an accident…"

_**Serves him right, trying to steal you, love. **_Edward's voice commented.

_Shut up. Your heart really is as ice cold as you are, Edward. _I snapped at the hallucination. I stopped crying after about ten minutes, wiping my cheeks just before Dr. Milberg and Uncle Eddie came back into the room.

"Are we going to tell them?" Uncle Eddie asked Dr. Milberg, who looked hesitantly at us. My heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong.

"Kids… I hate to tell you this… But… Vinny has…" Dr. Milberg said painfully slowly.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what happened to Vinny!**

**Please review, so you get an update faster :D**

**See ya next time. **


	5. Aneurysm

**Thank you Reviewers:**

***MissJuly005**

***selgojbdemlorujmusic**

***NextMrsCullen**

***Gabby**

**And**

***demon-inside-me-666**

**Well you guys get to find out what happened to Vinny!!!**

**----**

Dr. Milberg stopped and looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What happened, doc?" Bernie asked very straight-forward.

"Vincent has an aneurysm." Dr. Milberg said with a heavy sigh.

"An annie-whatie-what?" Bernie asked looking at Dr. Milberg like he was crazy. I felt my face pale, if that was possible, and stared at the doctor mortified. An aneurysm; can't that kill you?!?!

"An aneurysm, Bern—Garrett; it's a ruptured blood vessel in your brain." I said, feeling tears streak down my pallid cheeks. This is all my fault! I hate how I'm such a klutz!!! Ugh, he's going to die and then it's going to be my fault and I'm a murderer!

"That's right; now, he can either have a Surgical Clipping or Endovascular Coiling." Dr. Milberg stated. The Endovascular thing sounds a whole lot more painful than surgery… I hope he'll be okay… God, I'm a murderous klutz! I felt more tears run down my wet cheeks as I thought of what could happen to Vinnie—it always ended with him dying.

"Wh-Which is m-more effective?" I stuttered as tears began to clog my vocal cords again. I felt Bernie gently rub my arm in an attempt to comfort me. I just now noticed that I must have started crying again, I gingerly lifted my fingers up and felt wet cheeks.

"The surgery statistics show a less percentage of reoccurring aneurysm. The Endovascular Coiling has shown either another aneurysm or reoccurring aneurysm in as little as six to twelve months." Dr. Milberg explained. I felt my blood run cold.

"Which is cheaper?" Uncle Eddie asked; I was appalled, his nephew, whom he had raised, could die, and he cared about _money_?! I stood up, tears of worry and sadness quickly boiling to tears of rage and fury.

"_HOW _CAN YOU BE CARING ABOUT _MONEY_?!" I screamed, throwing my hands to my sides. "He could _DIE_!!!"

"Bella, calm down, girl," I vaguely heard Bernie say in a vain attempt to calm me. Uncle Eddie glowered at me for a second, but his hard gaze softened, he must have seen past my anger to realize how much Vinny meant to me; how much I cared about him.

"We'll go with the surgery. I can't have my favorite nephew croaking on me." Uncle Eddie said in an attempt to brighten the black hole of a situation. I wiped away my tears and barely smiled at him; I hope he didn't think I couldn't live without Vinny… 'Cause I can't. There, I said it, I _can't _live without him. Not even a month of knowing him and it's like we've known each other since birth. I hope this isn't another Edward…

----

It's been three days since the accident, since we found out Vinny had an aneurysm. It's been three days since I cried my eyes out for a boy I barely know. Three freaking days, and the surgery has just been scheduled. Tomorrow, Vinny with be going under the knife. He could still die. He could not make it. More vessels could rupture. I caused all of this. If I had told him I'd just mess the car up, or something else to keep me from even touching the vehicle, he wouldn't be going through this. Bernie wouldn't be going through this. Tank and Turk wouldn't be going through this. I wouldn't be going through this. I guess fate just doesn't want me to be happy. I guess fate wants me to be miserable until the day I die.

Here I sit, on my bed my faded quilt wrapped tightly around me as I wish I could go back in time and prevent any of this from even occurring.

_**Bella, love, forget about the**_ _**boy, you can do much better than him. **_Edward said within my conscious.

_Who? Should I go find another vampire to fuck my life up with? Or should I stick to you and werewolves? I thought you wanted me to be with a human boy. Hypocrite; just let me be. I don't want to see your stupid perfect face ever again._ I said mentally, venom filling each word although I knew he couldn't hear me. I wondered what the real Edward would say to this… Would he be angry? Or jealous? Would he hurt Vinny for making me fall head over heels for him? Would he hurt Vinny for snatching me away when Edward had left me?

I sighed and checked the messages on my phone, knowing there would be nothing there. But there was. A text message from Angela.

_Hey Bella, _

_Are you okay? You've been acting kinda weird lately, like you're really depressed and we, well more I, was wondering if something was up. _

_I miss spending time with you Bella. _

_Please text or call me back. _

_I'll always be your friend, and don't be afraid to talk to me. _

_Okay? _

_-Angela_

I sighed, but decided to text her back…

_Hey Angie,_

_I'm doing okay I guess. I have a couple new friends from Port Angeles and one of them is hurt really bad. He has to get surgery. It's my fault too. _

_-Bella_

Angie had become my nickname for Angela over a while, since we had begun to hang out again after Edward left. I tossed my phone onto my pillow and popped a CD into my stereo, hearing the soft piano of Debussy calmed me. I laid back on my bed, thinking solely of Vinny, before drifting into an exhausted sleep.

_No! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! _

_Thoughts ran through my head as tears ran down my cheeks; my worst nightmare had come true. He was dead; he didn't make it through the surgery. So much for been in a few scrapes, Bernie. I collapsed down in tears, but when I opened my eyes again, I only saw black. I cried out. _

_I screamed for someone to help me. I cried Vinny's name over and over again. _

_As I started to sob again, I said Edward. Then cried harder and choked out a sentence. "I love him… Vinny… Edward…" _

Jolting awake, tears streaming down my cheeks, my throat sore; I had really been screaming. Charlie came rushing into my room, a baseball bat in hand, looking around wildly for any intruders. "B-Bells, what was all the screaming about? I heard you screaming and saying this boy Vinny's name. Then I heard Edward. What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, Charlie, really. Just a bad dream. Vinny, he's my friend. He has to get surgery tomorrow and I'm worried." I said, wiping the wet streaks off my cheeks.

"Well, if that's all, g'night Bells." He said, leaving my room and flicking the lights off. I sighed and shuddered before turning off my stereo and curling up under my covers, trying desperately to get to sleep without the nightmare.

----

**Well there you have it. You guys know **_**what **_**happened to Vinny, but not how his surgery went. You'll find that out next chapter. What does Bella's recently sadistic fate have in store for her?**

**Review and I'll update sooner!!!**


	6. Monster of a Mother

**Thank You Reviewers: **

***Gabby**

**And**

***NextMrsCullen**

**----**

Right after school, after I had come home and put something in the oven for Charlie I sped off, well more of a slow run since my truck can't go too fast, to the hospital in Port Angeles. I had to know how his surgery went. I prayed the entire half hour drive to the hospital that my nightmare hadn't come true. That he had a clean bill of health and was in his hospital bed, waiting for Bernie, Tank, Turk, and I to arrive. I was going to pick them up from the High School in Port Angeles, because it was easier for the four of us.

As they piled into the truck Bernie sat in the passenger seat. He noticed my pale hands clenched around the steering wheel. I felt his worried gaze. "Bella, don't worry. He's probably fine." He tried to reassure me; it wasn't working very well. I loosened my grip on the steering wheel a little and leaned back in my seat, I just needed to calm down. I didn't have time to have a panic attack right now.

"I'm just worried; he could be really hurt. Or worse—dead." I said, looking over at Bernie with pained chocolate eyes. He nodded and told me we passed the hospital. My eyes shot to the road and saw that the hospital was in front of us. He snickered, and I laughed a little too, I guess a little joke in a disaster always keeps the spirits up.

We ended up running into the waiting room; I was looking for Dr. Milberg. When I spotted him he waved the four of us over, and led us down the white hallway.

"Is he okay?!" Bernie and I asked immediately. Dr. Milberg didn't answer, he just stared ahead, like he couldn't hear us. I thought my legs were going to collapse under me; a second later they did. Bernie caught me with one arm and helped me keep up with Dr. Milberg.

"Dr. Milberg, answer us!" I shrieked when he had been silent for at least five minutes. We entered a private suite near the back of the hospital. No! It did come true! I felt tears brim my eyes. I slammed my lids closed and felt prepared to bawl. But I didn't have to.

"What are you guys doin' here?" It was _his_ voice.

"Thank God!" I cried, opening my eyes and running over to hug him before proceeding to glare daggers at Dr. Milberg. "Why didn't you tell us he was okay?!"

"He didn't want me to." Dr. Milberg answered simply. I blinked a few times before I started to laugh. I don't know what I found so humorous about the situation, but I was so overjoyed that Vinny was okay, and so bubbly for some reason that I just started laughing. Vinny smiled at me, shaking his bandaged head. I could see his brown curls peeking through the gauze; the aneurysm must have been in the lower part of his brain.

"Bell, you're one weird shawty." Vinny mumbled. I eventually stopped laughing and looked at him. I hugged him again.

"I'm just so relieved that you're okay!" I exclaimed. I heard the clicking and clacking of high heels enter the room. I felt Vinny's arms drop from around me.

"M-Mom?!" He stuttered. I pulled back from him quickly, and looked at the woman who had arrived. She looked a lot like Vinny; she had the same caramel skin and smooth brown eyes. She had long silky black hair rather than the short brown curls that Vinny had. Blinking in shock, I looked over at Bernie, Tank, and Turk, whose mouths were agape, staring at the woman. "Wh-What are you doin' here? I… I thought you went to New York to go to that school you always talked 'bout…" Vinny didn't look surprised; he didn't look happy. He looked terrified.

"Your Uncle Eduardo called me. He told me you were hurt, I came to see my precious baby." As the woman, Vinny's mother, spoke she wrapped her red manicured nailed fingers around his arm—a little too tightly and too much of a grip if you ask me. Vinny looked even more scared. He snatched his arm away from her.

"Don't touch me." He snapped, glaring at her. I didn't think he had a very good relationship with his mother. "I don't need you. I don't want you to visit me."

Her nails drummed against one of the guard rails next to Vinny. She smacked on a piece of gum. "You didn't miss your Mommy?" She asked, obviously trying to act innocent.

"After… After everythin' you did no way would I ever miss your sorry ass! Why don't you go back to not caring about me and givin' the world to your cheating already-married boyfriend?!" Vinny started shouting. His mother let out an incomprehensible shriek and backhanded his jaw, hard enough to leave a sizable bruise. His face was towards me, his eyes were closed, but relaxed, like he didn't want to look at me.

He finally did look at me though, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me; he looked ashamed, worthless, and most of all pained. I reached down and gently put my hand on his as he looked back at his mother. In a split second she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up—she looked furious for no real reason. I looked over at Bernie, Tank, and Turk, their heads were down, but none of them did anything. I stood up.

"Let him go!" I cried, trying to pry her hands off him. Vinny fell back when her nails detached themselves from his collar. I could see the hatred in his coca eyes and her annoying sky blue eyes. I looked back at Vinny and he silently pleaded me to calm down, to leave her be. I sighed and sat down, looking down at my feet.

I heard a huff and a slap before the clicking and clacking of his monster of a mother left. I knew I was going to cry, I don't exactly know why, but tears brimmed my eyes once more and I sniffled. I felt a soft warm hand wipe away a tear that had fallen. "Don't cry Bell, I'm fine, it happens every time we see each other." Vinny said.

"I… I don't know why I'm crying…" I stammered out; trying to control myself.

But, I knew exactly why. At this moment, holding Vinny's hand, trying not to cry, I knew I was in love with him.

**----**

**Haha, I stop it here.**

**Keep reviewing and you'll get more updates sooner.**

**Keep adding to favorites and alerts list and you'll get updates too.**

**I might update later tonight, so keep your Twilight-loving eyes open.**


	7. Hospitalized: Day One

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Vinny and Bella are just too cute!!!**

**That's what my friend says… **

**But she's in love with Vinny…**

**She thinks he's hot.**

**I don't exactly know why. **

**Ha, well on with the show.**

**Oh, and this chapter is in Vinny's POV.**

**----**

Bella has been by my side for hours, we talked about anything that came to our minds—music, movies, our schools, teachers, and friends; everything. She ended up lying down next to me in my hospital bed. Right now she's asleep; she's been asleep for a while. Her head is on my chest and I can hear her mumbling something in her sleep.

"No… No don't… Don't l-leave… Me..." Bella mumbled; she gripped my shirt. I had changed out of the hospital gown and into some sweats and a tee shirt since she and the others had gotten here. She started to shiver and shifted a little closer to me. I gingerly put my arm around her; she must have been worried sick about me… I haven't known her that long and it's like… I've known her forever.

"Y-you don't w-want me?" I could feel her start crying, and her tears start to seep into my shirt. I rubbed her arm and wondered who the hell had left her, who had said he—or she---didn't want her? I started to feel drowsy and let my head lean onto hers; I slowly closed my eyes and decided to try and get some sleep.

My dream wasn't so pleasant though.

_Thump, thump, thump._

_My heart hammered in my chest; it pounded on my aching ribs. I couldn't feel much of anything; just the numb, intense pain that rushed through my muscles with every beat of my heart. I felt the sharp heel of her shoe dig into my neck as she pressed the side of my face into the tile. I coughed and gasped for breath; she just laughed and pressed the heel harder on my windpipe, cutting off my oxygen. _

_I was already weak, just seconds without air could put me out. I sighed thankfully as her shoe left my neck. She kicked my stomach and dropped the butt of her cigarette on me. I rolled over and continued gasping for air, I felt like a fish out of water. _

_I glared at her retreating form. _

_Mom, my abuser, my liar, my hell. My demon. _

I shot up, looking around only to see that I was still in the hospital, I was safe. Bella was still at my side, still asleep, but crying. Ignoring my own nightmare I slipped my arm under her head and neck and laid back next to her. I gently wiped her tears and felt the sudden urge to kiss her.

"V-Vinny…" She murmured, clutching me close to her.

"What is it Bell?" I whispered to her.

"V… Vinny…" She said my name again; tears started to stream down her cheeks again. I wiped them away with my thumb and looked at her. What is she dreaming about? I let my head fall onto the pillow again.

**----**

When I woke up the next morning Bella was already up, but stayed cuddled in my arms.

"Mornin' Bell." I said, just barely leaning my head into her hair, I could smell her sweet shampoo.

"Morning Vinny…" Bella replied, turning her head up to look at me. I smiled at her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She smiled back at me and rested her head on my chest and sighed. I wrapped my arms around her again and rested my chin on her head. I was surprised, we had only known each other for a short period of time and we were this close. I felt her arms wrap around my middle and she started sobbing into my chest.

"Bell what's wrong?" I asked, trying to look her in the eye but she wouldn't let me see her face.

"Don't leave me, don't ever leave me…" She cried, holding onto me tighter.

"I promise. I won't leave you." I whispered into her hair. She gripped the back of my shirt and continued to cry.

"_Shhh_… Bella its okay… _Shhh_… I won't leave you, don't cry." I murmured in an attempt to calm her. I smoothed her hair; running my fingers through her silky locks. After a few minutes of murmuring Bella stopped crying; she looked up at me and smiled a very teary smile.

Wiping her eyes and cheeks, she sniffed and said "You're the best, Vinny."

I smiled back at her, and replied "I know, only the best for you."

We stayed like that for a while, staring into each others' eyes and embracing. "What made you ask me 'dis Bell?" I asked softly, feeling the urge to kiss her like I did last night.

"It's a long story Vinny, I don't really wanna talk 'bout it." She said, breaking eye contact with me.

"Aight, I get it, Bell. Somebody hurt you bad." I said, remembering what she had said in her sleep before. We both sat up then, she smiled sweetly at me despite her bloodshot eyes and got up off the bed. Moments later my nurse, Leila, came in, and flicked on the lights. I cringed as a small explosion raked through my brain.

"Sorry dear, I can't work in the dark." Leila said in her motherly tone; she was more of a mother to me than my own mother. I felt Bella grab my hand.

"I'm fine Bell. The lights just hurt…" I whispered. She gently squeezed my hand before letting go again; Leila started mumbling to herself about my vital signs, heart rate, and everything else on the monitors. I gripped the sheet as unnoticeably as I could, trying to fight away the pain that hammered through my head. I ground my teeth and tensed my back; this was the worse headache I'd ever had.

"You okay hon?" Leila asked when I had been in the same tense position for a couple minutes. I nodded curtly, daring myself to open my eyes. I gave into my will and opened them. Light flooded around me and burned my brain. I stifled a yelp and slammed my eyes closed again. "I'm going to get Dr. Milberg, okay hon?" I nodded again, just wanting the pain to go away and the lights to go off.

"Vinny…" Bella sighed; I felt her slender fingers trace the taut muscles on my arm. I loosened up once the lights were off, and tilted my head into the pillow, letting a small groan slip through my lips. I hated this already. I hated the idea of surgery; I didn't even know what an aneurysm was until this!

"Y-Yeah Bell?" I asked hesitantly.

**----**

**Yes, yet ANOTHER cliff!**

**I'm evil, I know. But, if you guys review I'll update!!!**

**Oh, and if you review, it would be cool if you answered this question:**

_**Did I do a good job in Vinny's POV?**_

**Thanks!**

**Be seein' ya!!!**


	8. Hospitalized: Day Two

**Thank You:**

***XxBeckiixX**

***selgojbdemlorujmusic**

**And**

***NextMrsCullen**

**This is in Vinny's POV again. **

**My friend still thinks he's hot.**

**She's weird sometimes…**

**----**

I slowly opened my eyes to look at Bella, she took a step to me, and leaned on the metal bar designed to keep the patients from falling off the bed. She sat down and rested her head in her arms, which were now crossed on the bar.

"You got somethin' to say Bell?" I asked, she looked like she wanted to tell me something. She opened her mouth but closed it again, stopping herself. I looked at her expectantly, was she going to tell me or not?

"…Do… Do you want to know who hurt me?" She asked quietly. I nodded, her gentle voice soothed my pounding head; I just wanted to hear her talk to me, and I wanted to know who left her, what had made her so… helpless.

"E… Edward C-Cullen." Bella stammered softly; I knew Cullen, he was in Port Angeles a lot with this girl who looked a hell of a lot like a pixie. But he was always just carrying her massive amount of bags from the stores around the city.

"How'd he hurt you Bell?" I asked tenderly; hoping I wasn't exploiting her.

"He left. He up and left without even telling me where he was going and said he didn't want me, or need me. He made me feel so worthless; I wanted to die in my misery at one point… Then… Then I met you." Bella said, the last sentence of her pouring out her heart was a mere squeak. I smiled at her and pushed myself up.

"You deserve much better than him, Bell." I said sincerely; how could someone say that to Bella? She's amazing. Simply amazing. She lifted her head and looked at me, an unknown distant emotion in her eyes. Without really thinking, I leaned in and kissed her lips. For an instant, my throbbing headache melted away, as she melted into me, carefully wrapping her arms around my neck.

Her hands slid away from my neck as we pulled apart. I didn't know what to say or do. I just stared into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Her cheeks blazed red, and she looked down. I ducked down a littler to catch her gaze, and smiled at her. She started to cry and clutched my torso. I held her close and lifted her back onto the bed.

"I… I'm sorry I j-just don't th-think I'm r-ready for another r-relationship y-yet…" Bella sobbed.

"It's okay… I understand Bell." I murmured, smoothing her hair again and letting her cry. She must have been through a lot lately. I feel bad for her, but I still kinda hope we can be more than friends someday… An explosion thundered through my skull—making it feel like my head was being slowly split in half—as my extreme headache returned. I bit my lip and fell backwards, wincing and gripping the sheets.

Was this supposed to happen?

What's going on with me?

Am I going to die?

Questions ran through my throbbing head; the ecstasy of darkness, of unconsciousness came agonizingly slowly. I released the breath I had been holding as I slipped away from reality…

**----**

I eventually woke up, but I still had the numb, aching feeling of the headache. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. This was hell, pure and total hell. As I tried to relive myself of my headache, I heard someone talking. Bella, and two other voices I recognized. My sister, Vanessa; and Bernie, apparently he and Bella were pretty close now, but not as close as me and Bella are.

"Bella, he'll pull through, he always does." Vanessa assured Bella, who must be worried sick.

"But what if he doesn't?" Bella pronounced every word clearly; she obviously wanted her point to come across. I didn't hear my sister's response, because when I turned back onto my back, darkness overcame me once more.

I woke up screaming seconds later, my headache had come back full blast, worse than before.

"Vinny!" Three distinct voices called. I couldn't hear them; all I could hear was ringing, and spots clouded my vision.

"Dr. Milberg!!!"

I heard the ringing grow louder and more spots filled my sight; I thought for sure my head was going to explode, or that my brain was being ripped in two. A hard, labored pounding joined the ringing in my ears; I could hear my raspy, shallow gasps for air.

I'm going to die.

I felt my joints begin to lock as the pain in my skull became even more intense; why couldn't I pass out again? I just wanted this to be over with; I just wanted to get out of this nightmare and go back to my old nightmare, the one where I wasn't being ripped in half. I'd much rather be abused and neglected than in the hellhole I'm in right now. Something set fire to my tearing skull, as if I was in enough pain.

I felt something pierce my forearm and the fire went out. The ringing stopped; the spots slowly disappeared. The headache gradually faded away and I relaxed; I silently thanked whoever had stopped the extreme pain. My heart still pounded harshly in my ears, my breath was labored and shallow. I felt someone gently pat my arm.

"Such a trooper." Dr. Milberg murmured to me. "He should be fine now. I gave him some morphine. It'll keep him anesthetized for a while and may knock him out. Keep an eye on him and hit the call button if anything happens." He said to Vanessa, Bernie, and Bella. I started to feel drowsy, and my brain was fuzzy, not in pain.

"Go ahead and sleep, baby bro, we'll keep an eye on you." I heard Vanessa's calming, melodic voice whisper as she ran her fingers through my hair. I let myself slip under.

**---- **

**Ha-ha, my friend is gonna kill me for hurting Vinny… Oh well. **

**There's a link to see what he looks like on my profile now :)**

**The next chapter's going to be a lot longer… Okay?**

**See ya!!! **


	9. Homework, Freedom, and Mood Swings

**YAY 20 reviews!!!**

**Thanks: **

***selgojbdemlorujmusic**

***Gabby**

***Xoxo**

**And**

***ohyhimacgy **

**~JUST SO YOU KNOW: the picture on my profile of Vinny, if you get the couple kissing that IS WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!!! Just cover up the girl. Or pretend he's kissing Bella~**

**We're not with Bella and Vinny in the beginning of this chapter…**

**----**

"Jasper…" I sighed, waltzing into the living room of our temporary home near Tanya and her coven's home.

"Yes Alice?" He asked, turning away from the TV as Emmett cheered loudly for his favorite team. I rolled my eyes at my brother's reaction; he's nearly one hundred years old and still acts like a hyper five-year-old. I looked him in the eye; Jasper felt the full force of my emotion. Worry, fear, and most of all surprise.

"I saw a vision… Of Bella." I squeaked.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Jasper asked; though he'd probably never admit it, he cared a lot for Bella, and felt horrible for what had happened on her birthday.

"…I think she's okay, but she's in a… hospital, and crying." I said as I remembered my vision.

"Tell us everything in the vision." Emmett said as he turned off the TV; Bella always came first with us. Even though she isn't with Edward anymore, she'll always be part of our family. I took a breath before explaining my vision…

_I couldn't see much, just Bella and a little bit of the room she was in; I could also see dark figures around her, of people I didn't know. She was holding someone's hand, which was in a hospital bed, and she was crying. _

_She continued to cry, and whispered a name, I didn't hear it, but the person in the hospital bed became visible. He was Hispanic, and unconscious; Bella must care a lot about this boy. _

"…And then the vision disappeared." I finished with a sigh; what has gone on in Forks since we left?

**---- [back to Forks] **

_Vinny's POV_

Everything around me is black; completely and totally black, like there's nothing in the entire universe but me.

"What the hell is this?" I asked aloud; my voice echoed throughout the nothingness. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, goose bumps tickled my arms. I quickly rubbed them away; I wasn't scared, no way in hell was I scared. I heard an eerie scraping noise come from somewhere in the distance behind me. Okay, maybe I was a little scared. I heard the too-familiar clicking of _her_ high heeled shoes; and the annoying smack as she bit down on her mixture of gum, chewing tobacco, and marijuana.

Then all the noise just faded away, I could only hear my unsteady, labored breathing that wouldn't ease, it was like I had just run a marathon or had an asthma attack; maybe both. I tried breathing slowly, but it only made my chest, lungs, and throat hurt. I sighed through my gasps and started walking forward—at least I think I'm heading forward.

_**It's so nice you're here. **_An unfamiliar voice said.

"Who's there?" I questioned, my voice cascading through the pit of dark. A corpse-white bronze-haired guy walked into my sight; it was him. Edward Cullen. I glared at him, and he glared right back with poisonous crimson red eyes. He lunged forward with inhuman speed and—I woke up.

I was still in the hospital; still in the same hospital bed. But, on the bright side of my awful life, my headache was gone. I tried to move the restraining bar on my right side but it wouldn't budge. So I kicked it. And ended up on the hard, cold floor. What a pleasant awakening.

"Well somebody's up bright and early. That's a first." I heard a sing-song voice mock me. I looked back and saw Vanessa staring down at me smugly. I laughed, muttering to myself; I felt like I had missed something. But what?

"…Did I miss anything while I was… You know, in a coma?" I asked my sister. I looked back at her when she didn't answer, her eyes were a little wider than usual and she looked scared, or nervous.

"What happened?" I asked; I felt a knot grow in my stomach, if it was so bad that my sister, who I told everything to and vice versa, couldn't tell me… Oh man it must be really bad. Did Uncle E have a heart attack? Did something happen to Bernie or Tank or Turk? Or Bella? She still didn't answer me. "Vanessa! What the hell is going on?!"

"I'm getting married!" She blurted out. I felt my heart stop, and drop down three levels; my sister, only 20 years old, no job yet, got her scholarship taken away by some preppy slut, rejected from the local college, was getting _married_?! That's the position Mom was in, and look how that crackpot turned out!

"Vinny… I know it's sudden, and I know you don't like it…" Vanessa tried to calm me before I even got a chance to explode. And I am going to explode.

"NO! This can't be happening! I don't want you to turn into Mom!" I shouted, throwing my fist into the brick wall next to me; a sickening crack and the feeling of blood running down my fingers followed.

"I'm not gonna turn out like Mom, don't worry." She murmured, gently moving my fist from the wall. I stared hard down at the floor; this was not going to be easy.

"Who's the guy?" I asked, having calmed down. I looked at her—almost sadly, but it was my way of apologizing.

"Michael Rudman." She said, gently taking my injured hand in hers. I sighed and was about to say my congrats—then I recognized the name. Michael Rudman, overrated airhead jock-wannabe, at least that's his cover. The real Michael Rudman is tight with the leader of the local Seattle gang, Holocaust. I blinked a few times before registering what I had just figured out—he's just in it to screw my sister then leave her, and any kids, in the dust.

"Michael Rudman?" I repeated, this was not good. Not good at all.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" She was already worried.

"You… You do know he's in a lot of gang shit, right?" I asked as she led me back to the cot in the center of the room. We both sat down.

"H-How do you know if that's true?" She asked, staring at me like I was lying.

"I've seen him, I saw him kill somebody; he carved 'H' right into some unlucky bystander's back!" I said; no way in hell was I gonna let my sister marry that psychopath! She shook her head in disbelief. "You don't believe me? Well, roll up my sleeve." I said. She pulled the fabric up and saw the scars.

_Holocaust M.R _

"Told ya." I whispered.

"He is a dead man." Vanessa growled before stalking out of my room; the guy has no chance, he may be messed up but I know he wouldn't hit a girl—or his fiancée at that.

**----**

Bella swung by at around 4 o'clock, as did Bernie and the guys. Apparently I'd been out a couple days; my English teacher, Mr. Wellsburg, is set on the idea that I have potential, and has brought my schoolwork from the time I'd missed. I have no idea where he got his idea, but hey, he's a teacher.

My math paper's blank; like it's been for the past half hour.

"Need some help?" Bella asked, noticing my still-blank paper.

"…Yeah." I sighed, leaning back into my pillow. Bella laughed a little and sat in the chair next to me.

"Pre-Calculus?" She asked, skimming over the directions; I nodded, math wasn't my strong point. Nothing school related was.

Another half hour of Bella trying to explain Calculus to me and fifteen minutes of silence was when my nurse—a different nurse, this one a cranky elderly woman named Elizabeth—came rushing in, shoving Bella out of the way and yanking the IV out of my arm. I yelped "God woman! Could you try not to rip my arm?!"

"Oh hush." She snapped, jamming a new IV needle into my now bloody forearm. I saw Bella drop like a rock over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, craning to see over the nurse's hunched form. She shoved me back and went over to Bella, murmured a question, and Bella groaned a response.

"A little squeamish around blood… Nothing a little rest won't cure." Elizabeth sighed before cleaning up my arm and leaving.

I blinked a few times before muttering "I hate that woman…"

**----**

Finally!!! Today's my last day in this God dammed hospital!!!

After mind-destroying headaches and many losses of consciousness, I'm finally out of the freaking place! It's been six days since the surgery, and I'm good as new. I can't stop thinking about what happened between me and Bella the second day after my surgery—the kiss. What's going on between us? Are we just friends, or a thing? Or somewhere in the middle? This is so confusing…

Dr. Milberg popped into my room, smiling broadly and fiddling through the papers attached to his clipboard. "Okay, just need to get a quick CAT scan, and you're good to go." I could hear the hidden worry in his voice. He probably is thinking something's wrong. All I can say is I hope nothing's wrong, because if one more thing goes wrong I will rip someone's head off.

As I lied down on the scanning bed, I realized; I didn't know what happened to get me into this mess! I don't remember what happened… I remember going to the auto shop with Bernie and Bella, then waking up in the hospital… I guess I'm gonna have to ask them what happened.

After the scan, I was waiting for Dr. Milberg to get on with it—the guy's a total _ER _wannabe, always stalling and nursing the moment for more drama, but just gets more irritation and aggravation.

"And…" Dr. Milberg trailed on.

"Get on with it man!!!" I shouted, scowling at him; he seemed cool at first too.

"You're perfectly fine." He said quickly, ushering me out of the room within the second. I laughed a little and stumbled as he practically shoved me out—he was furious, what got him all in a bunch?

**----**

**That's it for this chapter**

**Though the story is NOWHERE near over, does anyone have any ideas for a Story Playlist?**

**Send in your favorite songs that describe parts of the story—don't worry this will continue until the story is finished, whereas the final chapter will include the playlist. Thanks!!!**

**Please Review~**


	10. Double Date Gone Wrong

**Well here's the next chapter!!!**

**OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!**

**I **_**WILL NOT **_**be able to update this weekend!!!**

**First, my cousin got married today **

**Third, my other cousin's birthday is Sunday**

**And from Sunday night to Monday morning there's a lock-in church**

**Aren't I a busy bee? **

**I might update on Monday!!!**

**And we're back to Bella's POV**

**----**

I sat on my bed, the faded quilt wrapped around me; I was reading. Or, I was trying to read; no matter how much I tried to distract myself my thoughts wandered, to Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and even Rose. To Bernie, who was now a close friend, Tank and Turk; constantly my thoughts were of Vinny.

He's my best friend—no he's more than just a best friend, more like… A not exactly boyfriend, but not exactly _just _friends; it's more like a friends-with-benefits for us. Though the benefits are short, and have only happened once while both of us were conscious, they send me to Cloud Nine.

"Bella!" Dad called from downstairs; I threw the book in the general direction of my desk and stumbled down the stairs, I landed with a thud at the base of the stairs.

"Ouch…" I groaned, picking myself up off the floor.

"Careful there Bella" Dad warned as I just barely missed the railing of the stairs. A heard Charlie's chuckle and a girl giggle. I looked over and saw Angela at the door; she was with Ben.

"Oh hey Angela, hey Ben." I said.

"Hey Bella… We were wondering if you wanted to come to Port Angeles with us?" Angela asked, sounding unusually nervous.

"I'd love to!" I beamed, "Just give me fifteen hu—minutes to get ready."

Damn, I'd almost said 'human minutes' a painful jolt ripped through my torso as I remembered all the times I'd spent with him. I shook my head as I climbed up the stairs and tried to think about people that calmed me, made me forget about him. Well, it was more the person that made me forget; Vinny.

I threw on my favorite jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. I grabbed my only purse and pulled on my shoes. I walked downstairs and out with Angela and Ben.

"It's nice to see that you're not a…" Ben laughed "…Zombie anymore."

Angela looked at Ben like 'that was the stupidest thing to say you idiot!' Surprisingly, I laughed too. "Thanks, I've been getting out more lately. I guess that's de-zombifying me." I said; Angela let out a sigh of relief, her boyfriend hadn't offended me.

We piled into Ben's Toyota—he was driving and Angela sat in the back with me. The three of us talked like we used to, laughing and catching up. Apparently Mike won't shut up about me—at least whenever Jessica's not around he's always talking about me. Ben said he even went into _detail _about what he wanted to do to me. I shuddered; that's just a little freaky of my golden-retriever like friend.

"…That's nice of him. I mean talking about me like I'm some kind of whore behind my back is the quality of a _best _friend." I scoffed, my statement dripping with sarcasm.

"We told him it was wrong to talk about you like that—he just went _on and on_." Ben said; at least he was a good friend.

A few minutes later we arrived at Port Angeles, and at the restaurant. As we got out of the car I spotted two familiar guys. One pointed at me.

"Bella!" He called; I'd known it was Bernie from the start. And where Bernie is… "Hey Bell." Vinny is.

"Hey guys; this is Angela and Ben, two of my friends from school. Ang, Ben, this is Vinny and Bernie." I introduced.

"Ah crap, I gotta go; see ya 'round guys." Bernie said before running off.

"Mind if I hang wid you guys?" Vinny asked Angela and Ben. They shook their heads, signaling that they were fine with him coming along. The four of us walked into the restaurant and waited for a hostess to seat us. I noticed I forgot my purse in the car.

"Ugh, I left my purse in the car; I'll be back in a sec." I said, rushing back out into the chilly nighttime air. I walked towards the navy Toyota and opened the back door, grabbed my purse and spun on my heel, miraculously without falling, and started walking.

Then the whistling started; followed by an eerily familiar voice calling pet names and _my _name. I turned; ready to glare and tell the person to go away, but I saw one person I never thought was that bad. Mike.

"M-Mike?" I stuttered; I knew he liked me, but was he really going to do what I thought he was going to do?

"Bella." He gripped me hard and yanked me close to him, whacking my jaw against his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" I tried to shout but my voice was muffled by his body. He dragged me out of the light of the street lamps; I was terrified, only a few days ago I would have just let this happen, but now I did not want this. I wanted to wait now; I wanted my first time to be special. Not rape.

"Mike! What the hell! Let GO of me!" I cried, fighting against his grip. He just shoved me down onto the concrete. I saw my purse on the ground in the light. Just a few yards away… Damn it.

**----**

"Bell? Bella you out here?!" I heard Vinny call from just outside the restaurant. Mike cursed and started to strip me—starting with my shirt.

"NO! Stop it! Get off!" I screamed, struggling to get away from Mike, and to keep my shirt on.

"Bella?!" Vinny called; I heard him run into the alley Mike had shoved me into. "What the hell?! Who do you think you are?"

I slammed my eyes shut, and still tried to push Mike off me; suddenly I felt him thrown off me. I heard a yelp then Mike run off, cussing at Vinny.

"Bell, you okay?" I felt familiar arms hold me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck seeking comfort. I realized I couldn't move my legs, I couldn't feel them; it felt like they were asleep, but I couldn't move them at all.

"I-I'm fine but I can't move my legs." I admitted. In one swift motion Vinny had me in his arms bridal style; I was fighting off a blush as he carried me to the restaurant. Angela and Ben jumped out of their seats when they saw me—I didn't even notice I was crying until they asked what was wrong.

"Mike tried to r… Rape me." I said, trying my hardest not to stutter.

"WHAT?!" Ben and Angela shouted.

**----**

**I hate Mike.**

**Now Bella does too!**

**Vinny, Angela, and Ben do too.**

**Next chapter will be with a vampire I like to call "Mr. Perfect"**

**Review with your guesses!!!**

**Don't forget to put your songs for the story playlist!!!**


	11. Edward's View

**Thank You: **

***lemonhead67**

**And**

***Gabby**

**For all those who guessed Edward, you're correct!!!**

**Mike Voo-Doo dolls for all!!!**

**----**

I've been away from my Bella for months now; I'm constantly worrying about her, wondering what she's doing, how she's doing… Did she just bounce back? Or did she sink into depression like I have? I sighed; I missed her so much. But, alas, my leaving was for her own good, humans do not belong with the monster of a creature I am—vampires.

I decided to check up on Bella—I just hoped that I wouldn't become too distraught over my loss of her. I also hoped that she wasn't too upset over me leaving; I have to pull away before we become too attached, she could just die too easily because of me. I learned that lesson once with James, and now again with the birthday incident. I don't blame Jasper for what happened; it was a freak accident that had to happen.

I started running as I reflected on why exactly I had left Bella; I was heading towards Forks, Washington. I stopped running as I reached the canopy of leafy Washington forests. It was night, thank God. I started running again to Bella's house; I could smell her floral scent, along with another, unfamiliar, burlier scent. I leaped into a nearby pine and watched what was happening at the porch. A young man was picking Bella—my Bella—out of his car, she was clutching onto him for dear life and crying. What happened? I tuned in to hear his thoughts…

_If that jerk so much as looks at Bella again I'll kill him. _I saw an image of Mike Newton as the boy thought this—what had Newton done to my Bella?

"Can you feel your legs Bell?" The boy asked Bella.

She sniffled; "N-No I still can't feel them… What did he do to me?" Bella questioned aloud; Mike Newton you are a dead man.

"I dunno Bell, I dunno." He answered her somewhat rhetorical question.

He had her in his arms bridal style, carrying her to the front door. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he started walking. As he reached the door he knocked with his foot and waited for Bella's dad—Police Chief Charlie Swan—to come to the door.

"Hello—who are you?! What are you doing with my daughter?!?!" Charlie screamed as he saw what was standing on his porch; as if instinctively his hands jumped to where his gun would be.

"Charlie, this is Vinny. He saved me." Bella squeaked from Vinny's arms. I let a low growl pass through my lips, so that was the boys' name…

"Saved you from what?" Charlie asked suspiciously, reaching for his gun from the coat rack next to the door.

"Rape." Bella answered simply, holding a little tighter to Vinny. I growled again, I did not like this boy with my Bella, despite the fact he may have saved her from a rapist, I do not like him; Charlie's eyes bugged out and he stammered an apology and a thanks to Vinny before inviting him in. This is not good! NO, I want Bella to have a normal life, marry a normal _human _boy, and have normal _human _children. She seems happy with this Vinny boy—she seems to trust him and seems close to him.

Perhaps he'll grow on me eventually; maybe I could have Alice set them up. I sighed; I couldn't let my Bella be with someone else, I would never be able to stand it. I am an obsessed, possessive, monstrous freak.

I should just leave Bella alone, let her live her life.

NO! If I can't have her NO ONE will!!! Not Mike or Vinny or anyone!!! ONLY I can have Isabella Marie Swan!!!

I will not let her fall for this boy, never in my eternal lifetime! If I must I will kill him. To gain my Bella back I must fight for her. Fight to the death and rage victorious!!! No matter what I cannot lose her again!!!

I jumped from my hiding place and landed silently on the grass, plotting my revenge (of a sort) against this Wonder boy Vinny. I will not, cannot, and shall not let him have Bella.

I thought out my plan in my head: I would attempt to kill him making it look as an accident, like a freak car crash or a fall from a building. Or I could make it seem as though he killed himself, like hanging, overdose, or something along those lines.

I sighed with an almost maniac's tone to it—was I really going insane from my lack of Bella? Most likely; I have to calm down, breathe in, breathe out… That's right, calm down Edward, leave Bella be. Leave Vinny be. Kill Mike instead; no one will miss him…

I chuckled to myself before running off, forever to leave Forks, Bella, Vinny, and everyone and everything else there. I would probably never come back. Well, that is, unless I have the sudden urge to kill Michael Newton, but, besides that, I'll never be coming back to Forks. I may never come back into the state of Washington. Who knows? Alice, probably.

I heard bits and pieces of what was going through more than one head back at the Swan residence; but I also heard more than two voices. I heard a third, female thought. It was a mind I never thought I would read again; a mind I never wanted to read again. It was Victoria, James' psychotic, revenge-ridden, crazed mate. I took a deep, sharp breath in before running back. I had to stop Victoria before it was too late.

Maybe I should tell the wolves—I'm pretty sure a few teenagers on the La Push reservation phased not too long ago. What were their names? Sam? Paul? Jared? Embry? Hmmm… I should alert them of the danger. After all, they could protect Bella instead of me, or my family. I ran off towards the reserve, hoping that a werewolf would be patrolling the border.

**----**

**Ha-Ha, Edward had to talk himself out of his own craziness.**

**Now, as many of you can see, there's gonna be a helluva lotta drama comin' up!!!**

**So keep reviewing—MORE PEOPLE REVIEW—for quicker updates and more drama-angst-romance XP!!!**

**If you review Vinny will give you a hug!!!**

**Don't you all want a hug from him???**

**So R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!**


	12. Hung Up

**Okay, we're back to Bella's POV again! **

**Wahoo!!**

**To the Reviewers: **

***Gabby**

**And**

*** **

**Vinny hugs you all!!! (Cuz I made him but oh well. Cuz usually he doesn't rock that way but I told him I'd take away his motorcycle… so HAHA!!!)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!! **

**----**

Charlie had—thank God—not killed Vinny; I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't let Vinny explain, well let me explain for Vinny… I still can't feel my legs, but I can feel some of my mobility and feeling coming back. While I'm lying here on the couch, Charlie and Vinny are watching a football game. Though Vinny keeps stealing glances at me, while Charlie is completely absorbed in the game; the night continued like this as I slowly gained usage of my legs back:

Charlie cheers or boos as his team scores or the other team does.

I sigh and look at the Grandfather clock two feet away, then look back at the television.

Vinny glances back at me, either smiling or with a straight face.

I try not to blush and quickly look away, then glance back and see him grinning.

Repeat.

I started to dose off at about half-past eleven, just as the game was coming to a close.

"Should I help Bella up to her room, M—Chief Swan?" Vinny asked as he noticed me being half-asleep.

"That'd be great, kiddo. You don't have to call me Chief Swan—just call me Charlie." Charlie said; his eyes still glued to the plasma. Vinny leaned down to pick me up I wrapped my arms around his neck; he gently lifted me from the sofa and started to walk towards the stairs. My brain was fuzzy with tiredness and I really didn't feel like talking or thinking. I vaguely felt being laid down on my bed and the comforter being pulled over me.

As sleep took over, I thought—though I may have already been dreaming—I felt a pair of lips press to my forehead and a whisper saying "I love you, Bella."

Of course, I knew I was probably dreaming that happened; Vinny doesn't like me that way. I seep through my vision and fell into a deep slumber.

**----**

_I woke up screaming for the first time in weeks—a month at the most—my nightmare wasn't the usual Edward shebang, it was more of a foggy vision; something like how I pictured Alice would get her physic visions. I hope my nightmare doesn't come true. I saw blood, blood everywhere, splattered all around me. And screams—so many screams filled my ears. I couldn't see much other than the blood and darkness. I was hyperventilating, clutching the sheets and soaked in a cold sweat. I started to cry, terrified from my nightmare. I curled up in fetal position as I attempted to calm myself; it was just a nightmare. Everything's perfectly fine… I inhaled and exhaled long, deep sighs of air as I calmed down. I started to fall asleep again when I thought I heard something it my window. I furrowed my brow and sat up, looking at my closed window. _

_A small, dark object bounced off the glass with a significant clunk; I cocked my head and slid out of my bed. I watched the window, waiting to see something hit the window pane again. 3… 2… 1… There! Something hit the window again; sliding on my socks I walked over to the window, and unlocked it. I forced it open, pushing up on the stiff wood frame. I squinted to see who—or what—was on the ground throwing pebbles. At least, I think they're throwing pebbles. Instead of who I was hoping for, it was the one person I DID NOT want to see right now. Mike. My eyes widened, and I craned my neck to see if Charlie's cruiser was still in the driveway. It wasn't. Darn, now I remember, he said he was going in really early today, something about checking out an assault and shoplifting in Port Angeles; he was going to help out. I glanced back at my clock, 4:38 a.m. no one will be showing up anytime soon. _

_The front door is… not locked! Oh no, oh no, oh no!!! I forgot, the lock was jammed and wouldn't lock anymore—Charlie was going to get a new lock this weekend! Ugh, this is just my luck! I slammed the window down and raced out of my room, flew down the stairs, and ran to the front door; I was too late, Mike had figured it out, the door was open. _

"_M-Mike don't you d-dare take an-another s-step!" I shouted, trying to hide the fear in my shaking voice. He snickered. "I-I'm warning you!" I said, grabbing a stray fork from the counter behind me. "I-I've got a… a fork and I-I know how t-to use it!" He burst out laughing at this statement. _

_I retreated a few steps, knowing I was doomed. I swallowed, getting ready to scream at the top of my lungs. Mike ran forward. I screamed as loud as I could, and threw the fork in his general direction. My scream—my last weapon—was cut short by a swift jab to my ribs by Mike's knee. I heard voices outside, I knew Mike was busted. I felt two unfamiliar arms grab around my waist and pull me into the coat closet. Unwanted lips slammed into mine, silencing me. The voices grew closer. _

"…_Poor Bella, she musta had another nightmare. Charlie told me she's been waking up screaming a couple times." A male voice said. _

"_Well, nothing's going on here so it must have been that…" A female voice agreed "We should get on back to bed." _

"_Let's," The male voice said. I heard their footsteps leave my home, my last saviors leaving. Tears streaked down my cheeks and Mike's forceful lips left mine. I looked at Mike in complete and total fear; was he really going to finish what he had started? I hope not. My legs had just become mobile again—after whatever he had done to me last time he tried to… you know. It makes me want to vomit just thinking about doing… that with… him. Yuck! He shoved me out of the closet and into the kitchen. He turned away to do something and I groped around the counter for the phone. I had seen it on the counter when I came downstairs. I found it and grabbed it. Hiding the phone—my new form of survival—behind my back, I watched Mike. He was now calling someone on his cell phone. _

_I quickly dialed the first number that came to mind; I waited for what seemed like eons for the first ring to sound in the scratchy speaker. Eventually, the person answered, sounding tired and a little annoyed at being woken at such an early hour. "Hello?" _

"_Hey—" I said, the only word I could get out before Mike's foot collided with the phone, sending it flying. _

"_OH NO! You're not calling your little boyfriend to help you; he's not going to save you this time!" Mike yelled after hanging up on my last hope. _

"_You're crazy!" I shouted, glaring daggers at my ex-friend. _

"_No, Isabella, I'm crazy for you…" Mike said, smirking and kissing a strand of my hair. I pulled away from him, backing into the refrigerator; I glared at him again. _

"_Don't. Touch. Me." I said defiantly, shoving him back a few feet. _

"_Fighting back isn't going to help you, Isabella; it's only going to make me mad… And you won't like me when I'm mad." Mike growled, shoving me back as well. _

"_You won't like me when I'm mad either, Newton." I spat, pushing him away from me once more. He grabbed my wrists, gripping them hard and forced me out of the kitchen and towards the cellar; a place I haven't been since I was at least seven or eight. As the pale morning light filtered through the cobweb-filled windows, I could see all the dust floating around here. Mike shoved me down into the thick dust that eclipsed the hard oak wood floor. I coughed a few times as he snapped the curtains shut, leaving us in pitch black darkness due to the curtains being an unreasonable black. I shivered involuntarily. Mike kicked dust in my face and stormed up the creaky stairs to lock us down here—well lock me down here, but it's still locking him down here too. _

I jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat and sobbing in my bed. I shuddered a sigh, thankful that it was just a nightmare.

**----**

As I shook away the haze of my nightmare I showered and brushed my teeth. After I was washed clean of the sweat and fear I put on a clean pair of threadbare men's' jeans and a loose worn t-shirt. I sighed and stumbled sleepily back to my room, and turned on my dinosaur of a computer. I had two emails in my inbox; one from Angela and another from my mother.

I opened the one from Renee first, knowing she'd overreact if I didn't reply fast enough.

_Bella,_

_How's everything in Forks? _

_Your father said you've been doing better since __**he **__left. _

_Are you? _

_Have you made anymore new friends? _

_Are you hanging out with your old friends?_

_I love you,_

_Mom. _

I sighed and started to type a reply:

_Mom, _

_Life in Forks is better, and yeah, I've been better since… well, you know. _

_I have made some new friends, a couple guys from Port Angeles and a girl from Port Angeles. _

_I hung out with Angela and Ben a little while ago, but I'm not really hanging out with Mike, Lauren, Jess, Erik or Tyler anymore. They've kind of rejected me._

_Are you and Phil doing alright in Jacksonville? _

_Love you too, Bella. _

I sent the message and opened Angela's email.

_Hey Bella, _

_Are you okay after what happened yesterday night? Ben and I are really worried about you. Vinny seems cool, where'd you meet him? _

_He seems to like you a lot; maybe you've got yourself a new boy-toy :P _

_Love, peace, and deep-fried chicken grease! _

—_Angie_

I giggled as I read her email, now I remember why she's my best friend. My thoughts encircled the idea of Vinny being my… boy-toy? Really Angela? I'm guessing it means boyfriend; words don't describe how much I would love that—adore having Vinny being more than just a friend. But, I know for a fact, that he'll just be like a brother, well, for him at least; I'll always be his friend, the girl he goes to with girlfriend problems, and stuff guys don't know anything about, he'll go to me, his friend-girl. I snapped out of my depressing thoughts to reply to Angela.

_Hey Angie, _

_Eh, I guess I'm alright after what happened. I had two nightmares in a row though, one was about Mike coming into my house and almost raping me! I woke up before anything happened though. You and Ben can breathe—I'm fine. A little shaken up but fine. _

_I met Vinny in Port Angeles, why do you ask? You have Benny-boy. _

_One more thing, HA, Vinny and I will never be a thing. I'll always be his "girl problems resource" and boy-toy? Really Angie? _

_L, P, d-f CG! _

—_Bella_

I laughed and sent the message; I opened a new window and went to YouTube. I searched for one of my favorite songs, "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey. I started crying as the song started; it made me think of _**him**_. Edward.

My cell rang half-way into the song, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I inquired as I answered the phone; my voice was thick with tears.

"Bell? You okay?" It was Vinny. Usually I was overjoyed to hear his voice, but right now it made me hurt. I wanted him to feel the same way about me as I did him, but knowing it will never happen it only makes the gaping emotional hole in my chest dig deeper and rip farther.

"I-I really don't k-know anymore." I sobbed.

"What's up Bell?" Vinny asked softly.

"I… I can't talk to you right now!" I cried, and hung up.

**----**

**Aw, poor Vinny!**

**And poor Bella!**

**What's in store next for Wonder Boy and the Hurt Heroine? (AKA: Vinny and Bella?)**

**What about the crazy fire-head who Edward had recently found?**

**Review and find out!!!**


	13. FallOut

**Hello People!!!**

**Guess what?! **

**Last chapter was the longest chapter EVER of CMB!!!**

**It was a little over 2,000 words!!!**

**I'm so proud of myself! XD**

**Thank the Reviewers: **

*****

**And**

*****

**You guys rock! **

**I'll start chapter 13 now…**

**----**

_Vinny's POV_

All I heard after Bella's outburst was a click and the dial tone. Something's up, something's definitely up.

Did I do something wrong? Let's see… I saved Bella from that rapist guy—no that's a good thing. I brought her home in one piece—good thing. Carried her up to her room—good thing. Her dad liked me—good thing. What did I do then? Was it something about Cullen? Or was it something about the almost-rape that made her scared? Why would she be scared of me? She knows that I would _never _hurt her! I groaned and tossed my phone to the side; girls are so confusing!

Vanessa walked into my room. "What's up baby bro?" She asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Three words: girls. Are. Confusing!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Dear God, what happened?" She asked. I looked up at her, saw her bruised face and shot up.

"More like what happened to you?!" I said, getting the sick feeling that it had something to do with that bastard Michael Rudman. Vanessa didn't answer me, she pressed her lips together and gently placed her hand on my shoulder, I knew it was her trying to keep my temper down, I knew that she knew I was going to get mad.

See, I have a tendency to massively screw up people who fuck with my family, me, or my friends. Hurting my sister gets your face beat in.

"It was that Michael Rudman guy wasn't it?" I asked as coolly as I could manage.

"Yeah," Vanessa squeaked; I stood up but she grabbed my shoulders. "Don't, don't go! Please don't…" She started to cry, I knew she was crying even if I didn't look back. I didn't look back at her.

"I'm going to mess that mother-fucker up." I said, storming out of my room. I was seriously pissed right now. I glanced at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was almost midnight. Uncle E was sleeping on the couch, and Aunt Marcy was watching the news, sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Where do you think you're going Vincent Rolando?" Aunt Marcy still had her Puerto Rican accent; she was my mother's older sister and had immigrated to America from Puerto Rico, she also enjoyed calling me by my first and middle name. Sometimes my full name was used.

"Out." I said simply, grabbing my coat and shoving my feet into my Jordan's.

"It's almost midnight, now you're going to march back up to your room and you'll do whatever you have to do in the morning!" Aunt Marcy said, in one breath I may add.

"I need to take care of this now." I said, walking out into the cold night air. I grew up and live in the "bad" part of Port Angeles, some of the teachers from my school said kids who grew up near me, and me were from the ghetto of Port Angeles.

I walked down the littered and graffiti tagged street, looking around for Michael Rudman. Then I spotted him—by pure luck I'm sure—making a deal by the trunk of his car with some addict hobo.

I stormed into the parking lot where he was selling. I shouted his name.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked after his customer left. I glared cold and hard at him.

"I'm pretty sure you know." I growled.

"If you want rock, you're gonna have to show some ID and cash." Michael said.

"That's not it." I spat, shoving him back into the bumper and trunk of his car. He shoved me right back.

"What the hell are you doin' lookin' for a fight for no reason?" He asked, trying to intimidate me.

"I have a reason to fight." I said, no fear or shake in my voice as I shoved him again.

"And that would be?" He asked, returning the shove.

"You beat up my sister, mother-fucking bastard!" I shouted.

**----**

_??? POV_

I just finished up on a car at the auto shop, where the hell is Vinny? We usually meet up at his uncle's shop on Saturdays; that's where I am right now, and Uncle E is here, but no Vinny. The Management Office door is closed and locked so I haven't had a chance to ask what's up. Doing a quick check-over to make sure everything was good under the hood; I dialed Vinny's cell number on my mobile. It rang a few times before I got the answering machine.

"Hey Vinny, it's Bernie. Just wondering where the hell you are. Holla back." I clicked end and shut the hood. I was gonna go find him if I couldn't find out where he was from Uncle E.

I walked into the actual building part of the garage and went to the back where the Management Office was. Surprisingly the door was open. I knocked.

"Come in…" Came Uncle E's tired voice.

I walked in, wiping my hands on my jeans. "Hey Uncle E, do you know where Vinny is? He hasn't shown today. He okay?" I asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue where _è mia nipote fucking. Vai via_." Uncle E said gruffly before shoving me out of the office. Well somebody has a hangover. Now, I don't know much Italian but I don't think he knows where Vinny is. I wonder what's up with Uncle E too; he's usually a really laid-back happy guy.

I walked away from the auto shop, looking for Vinny. I wandered down the streets towards the more run-down part of town. I wasn't really paying attention until someone came running up to me.

"Bernie oh, thank God Bernie, I need your help! It's Vinny!" I recognized the voice as Vanessa, Vinny's older sister.

"What happened?" I asked, following her to wherever Vinny must be…

**---- (Don't worry I'm not stopping it here…)**

After about five minutes of following Vanessa in a full-on sprint we came to a secluded alleyway. Everyone knew this was where the old school was. We walked back through the alley and towards the old school.

The old school was built in the forties or fifties, when they needed nuclear bomb protection. There's an old fall-out shelter below the school that has become a place that is no longer for a person's protection. In fact it's where a lot of people have bled to death. The fall-out shelters have become a hangout for Holocaust, the Seattle gang. It's kind of ironic when you think about it, Holocaust, like a disaster, hanging out in a fall-out shelter. Anyway, since it became Holocaust turf two years ago, fourteen shootings, twelve stabbings, and six shankings have occurred in the once sanctuaries. Oh, and a ton of gang fights have probably happened down there.

Oh no… I thought as Vanessa raced down the stairs to the fall-out shelter. I ran after her, following the blood stain handprints and blood splattered stairs down into the darkness.

My fears were met, there leaning up against the metal door was my best friend, covered in blood, barely breathing, eyes closed, his sister crying by his side.

"V-Vinny?" I choked out; I knew I probably sounded like a five year old. I stumbled over to him. I slowly fell down to my knees. He didn't even react to my voice. "C'mon man, say something." I managed to say. He still didn't react. Very hesitantly, Vanessa reached out and moved the front flaps of his coat away so we could both see the damage done to his torso. I sob escaped Vanessa's lips, a sob raked through my chest. Thick, black-cherry colored blood still seeped out of his chest, where long gashes dug deep into his chest. No wonder he wasn't reacting.

**----**

**Yes, I know I'm evil!!!**

**You all are probably really pissed at me for hurting Vinny yet again. **

**Oh, and the "???" POV was Bernie if you didn't catch that. **

**Review or I'll kill Vinny!!!**

**\/**


	14. Kissing in the Rain

**For some reason the reviewers' names won't show, so , you deserve a thanks!**

**I feel sad =( No one reviewed**

**Oh and for all the visitors reading, I have anonymous reviews open so visitors can review too… PLEASE REVIEW OR IT WILL TAKE LONGER FOR ME TO UPDATE**

**This chapter is skipping forward two months, and we're back to Bella's view once more. **

**----**

Graduation is coming up, and with graduation comes Senior Prom; the advertising posters around the school and town told that it was a ballroom theme. I sighed as I passed another poster, it reminded me of last year's all-school prom, when I had danced with Edward while donning a cast on my leg from the fight with the sadistic vampire James.

The posters also reminded me of Vinny; whom I haven't seen since the phone call. I fell into depression once again after the conversation over the phone; I missed him a lot but couldn't bring myself to face him. I tossed my backpack into the passenger seat and started the eardrum blasting engine. I drove back to the house, as I pulled up I hit the brakes, there was a familiar Chevy classic sitting in the driveway, with a familiar, skinnier than I remembered, but familiar figure in a leather jacket and baggy jeans leaning up against the car, nodding his head to music playing through a set of headphones.

I stared, dumbfounded, I hadn't really been avoiding him, I just…. Okay I was avoiding him. I pulled into the driveway and got out, I wasn't angry, I was surprised. I was also a little curious as to why he was here, and why there were two duffle bags in the back seat of his convertible.

"Vinny?" I inquired, walking over to see if it was in fact him. He took off his headphones and smiled at me.

"Hey Bell, miss me?" He asked, his smile was familiar, it comforted me. I couldn't stop myself; I ran into his arms.

_**Bella, Bella, Bella. Running right back to him. **_Edward's voice rang in my ears. I mentally groaned, just when I thought I had gotten rid of him! _Leave me alone! _I shouted within my thoughts.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vinny chuckled, hugging me back. I looked up at him, only to see was wincing a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I noticed his pained expression.

"I'm fine Bell." He assured me, releasing me as I released him.

"You seem… Different…" I took a step back, trying to figure it out. Yes, he was a lot skinner than I remembered, his clothes were scruffier and his hair was more unkempt than usual. His eyes looked like an electric zap had run through them; I think he was shocked I had figured out something was dissimilar about him.

"They didn't tell you?" Vinny asked. Tell me what? Tell me what?!

"Tell me what, exactly…?" I asked, furrowing my brow. If it was something important I am going to murder Bernie.

"I… I really… I mean—I don't know how to explain it…" Vinny looked like he'd done something he wished he hadn't. Okay, I'm curious now.

"Just tell me." I said quietly.

"I got in trouble with a gang." He blurted out, lacing his fingers between mine. I looked at him, wondering if he had just had a run in with a gang, or was he in a gang? "I-I'm not in a gang, Bell, I swear. I lost my cool and got slashed up and a whole buncha other shit."

I gently put my hand on his chest, just staring gingerly and fondly into his eyes. I stepped up onto my tiptoes and pecked his lips; he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, into a passionate, sweet kiss. As we broke away for air, I whispered "I love you…"

He smiled a crooked smile and said "You don't know how much I wanted you to say that. I love you too Bell."

The corners of my lip-gloss covered lips turned up; I gently wiped some lip-gloss off his soft lips. A boom of thunder erupted behind us and a torrential downpour of rain came pouring down on us; the rain was so heavy that it made it hard to see Vinny's perfect features and to hear anything except the rain. I blinked the water out of my eyes as he leaned down and kissed me. Kissing in the rain is completely blissful and unique. As my lips melted to his, rain water trailing down our faces from our hair, droplets of rain slipping through our lips; I think I love the rain now.

The rain started to pour down over our heads harder, so we ran inside, hand in hand, laughing like breathless idiots. My drenched hair stuck to my skin and my clothes were now skin-tight. We turned to look at each other; Vinny was in the same state I was in, drenched to the bone, clothes sticking to his skin. We both burst out laughing and stumbled into the living room.

"I'm… I'm gonna g-go change into some dr-dry clothes…" I said in between laughs and a quick kiss.

"Aight…" Vinny said, running his fingers through his hair to dry it off. I jogged up the stairs, somehow without falling flat on my face, and into my room. I kicked off my soggy jeans and tossed them into my hamper along with my panties. I pulled on new underwear and a pair of blue Forks' Spartan team sweats and traded my shirt for a dry bra and a canary yellow long sleeved crew neck tee. I tossed my socks into the hamper and put a clean pair on, rushing back downstairs. I ruffled my hair a little before joining Vinny on the couch. We turned on the TV and surfed the channels, talking; everything was back to normal, how it was before all the crazy hospital crap happened, before Mike tried to rape me. Before Edward, but with a different friend; I think I can finally say it, I don't need Edward Anthony Masen Cullen anymore.

_**You don't mean that. **_Edward's voice said in a merry sing-song voice. _Yes I do now, OUTTA MY HEAD! _I said within my consciousness, this imaginary vampire in my head is getting on my last nerve…

"Bella?" Vinny said curtly, urgency and fear thick in his voice. I looked over at him—and screamed.

**----**

**Ha-ha I'm stopping it there!**

**So you'll review!**

**Guess what'll happen next!!!**

**Reviews equal quicker updates!**

**Remember, visitors can review now too!!!**


	15. Explanation

**Thank you reviewers: **

***mikenewtonislove**

***seaweedbrain16101 **

**And**

***NextMrsCullen **

***~Niqui~**

**----**

I didn't know whether I was going to faint, see my lunch for a second time, or freeze in fear; a vampire was standing just feet away from a broken _wall_. Her grin was sinister and her wild, flame red hair was tied back in a simple French braid. I stared wide-eyed at her.

"W-What the hell?" I asked aloud; how did she find me? I thought Victoria was gone! Seconds later, a boom sounded from behind us and, miraculously, it was the Cullens. In the blink of an eye I was no longer in my living room, but outside, in the cab of my truck. Emmett was carrying me.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I shouted when I realized only Emmett and I were out of the house.

"Bella you can't go back in…" Emmett sounded serious, dead serious. That's a first…

"I have to!" I shouted, attempting to break free of his iron grasp; damn it!

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"He's still in there!" I shouted in exasperation, still struggling to get off the truck. I glanced back at Emmett, who seemed to just now comprehend the fact that there were _two _humans in the house, not just me. He set me down on the roof of the truck and ran back into the house. I huffed and crossed my arms, how did they miss the two humans thing? Two seconds later, Emmett was back with Vinny over his shoulder.

"Hey Bella, who're your friends?" Vinny asked, looking over at me.

"Well this is Emmett but the crazy redhead isn't my friend… She's crazy…" I said meekly; how in the name of the Lord am I going to explain this to him?

Minutes passed, until finally the other six Cullens exited the house. My heart ripped apart when I saw Edward again; I am so not over him. "Bella, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!" Alice squealed, running over to the truck and began to babble on about something—I couldn't even understand what she was saying she was speaking too quickly. I combed my fingers through my damp hair and looked towards Jasper for help; sometimes I think he really is the only truly sane child of the Cullen coven. He shrugged and I'm pretty sure he attempted to calm his wife down. Vinny cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh, big guy, you mind puttin' me down?" He asked Emmett. Emmett set Vinny down next to me, and I heard a growl come from Edward's direction; I glared over at him. My heart ripped again but I ignored it as best I could; trying to keep my glower set on Edward. Abruptly, my consciousness disappeared, and the last thing I remember was being caught by—thankfully—a warm pair of arms.

**----**

I woke up in my bed, surrounded by the Cullens, and, again thankfully, Vinny.

"Welcome back to reality, love." Edward said sweetly. I scoffed and glared at him.

"Don't call me 'love'." I snapped, sitting up. If I can handle him in my mind, I can surely handle him in real life. I hope… He looked pained. I laced my fingers together with Vinny's. Edward growled; Rosalie smacked Edward upside the head. I giggled. One by one everyone but Edward and Vinny left my room. I looked at Edward.

"Well, aren't you going to leave?" I asked; what right does he have to even be in my room?

"No, love." Edward said in his now very annoying velvet voice. I looked over at Vinny, silently asking for help.

"Leave." Vinny said flatly, "She asked you to leave, so go."

In a millisecond—probably less—Edward had Vinny pressed up against the wall, in a hold that could probably kill him. "Let go of him!" I shouted, scrambling out of my bed. Edward shoved me back; sending me toppling onto the floor. I gasped, staring dumbfounded at Edward as sizable bruises quickly formed on my arms. I felt my eyes well up in tears; Edward lowered Vinny to the ground and took a step towards me.

"Get—Get out of here!" I choked out, cowering away from him.

"Don't you ever come near her again." Vinny threatened, gently holding me close. I sobbed into his chest, grateful when I heard the click of my bedroom door closing. Vinny lightly caressed my back, soothingly whispering to me, "I won't let him hurt you ever again, Bella. Shhh… It's going to be alright…"

I think I really am over Edward Anthony Masen Cullen now; I never want to see his face again.

Though I probably will still hang out with Alice, Emmett, and maybe even Jasper and Rosalie.

I heard the Cullens still down stairs—most likely fixing the holes in the walls before Charlie got home. I'm glad they're doing that; I would never be able to explain that one… I noticed that I stopped crying at this point.

"You okay Bell?" Vinny asked softly; I nodded into his chest, but wondered, were the Cullens back for good? Or were they just going to leave again by the whim of… _Edward_. I hope this means I won't be hearing from the imaginary vampire in my head anymore. I was relieved to hear the Cullens leave, but a little upset at the same time, this isn't the first time this coven of vampires have saved my life.

**----**

We walked downstairs, the walls were fixed, and painted to the exact color of the living room that wasn't damaged. There wasn't a trace of anything happening in the living room except a piece of notebook paper lying on the glass coffee table in front of the sofa. I gingerly picked it up, and read it.

_Bella, _

_I'm sorry we—I didn't call you to warn you about Victoria's coming. I saw a vision of her coming to your house, but the boy (Vinny is it?) wasn't there in my vision. That's why Emmett only got you out of the house first, that was our original plan. While we were trying to kill Victoria in the process of the chaos, something happened. I recommend you ask Vinny about it. _

_I'm sorry, we didn't kill Victoria, and she got away yet again. _

_I had another vision while we were repairing the… holes in the wall. Vinny has a couple questions about a few things. One, us, the Cullens; two, Victoria; and three, whether or not he's gone insane; I think you should tell him about our secret, he has a right to know now. But it's your decision Bella. _

_I hope we can still be friends. _

_Love—Alice_

I lightly ground my teeth together nervously, I glanced over at Vinny. He sighed and sat on the sofa, motioning for me to sit next to him. I slid down onto the couch next to him.

"What the heck happened today Bell?" He asked. I sighed.

"I was afraid you'd ask that… Well… The C-Cullens are…" I said; spit it out Bella! Say the damn word! "Vampires." I squeaked.

"Vampires? Like fangs, blood drinking, die if they go out in the sun or touch something holy or garlic vampires?" Vinny asked; I don't think he believes me.

"Everything's a myth except the blood drinking part…" I said quietly.

"I… guess that's… uh… okay then." Vinny said, then asked "What about that redhead chick? Is she a vampire too?"

"Yeah…" I squeaked.

"Am I going crazy?" Vinny asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"No… Want me to explain the entire story from the beginning?" I inquired; Vinny nodded.

"Well everything started in junior year, when I moved to Forks… That's when I met Edward, and we started dating after a while, and he brought me to meet his family, we met three other non-vegetarian vampires, one—James—was a tracker, a hunter, he wanted _my_ blood. In his chase, which led us all the way down to Phoenix, where I used to live, he severely hurt me and bit me. Victoria was James' mate, in a sense, and now she wants revenge because the Cullens killed James and prevented me from becoming a vampire by sucking the venom out of my blood." I quickly summed up the story of the vampire-related events in my life.

"So… You got bit by a vamp, but you're not a vamp?" Vinny asked a few moments after I finished telling the summary of the past two years. I left a lot out though.

"Yeah" I held my hand out, the hand with the bluish cold crescent scar on it. "That's where he bit me."

**----**

**How's Vinny going to react to all this? **

**Will he believe Bella?**

**Or will he not? **

**What do you guys want him to believe? **

**Review and tell me!**

**Remember non-users and users can review!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!**

**I MIGHT USE IT!!!**


	16. Our Song and Prom

**Thank you reviewers: **

***Britty Bee**

**And**

***Gabby**

**I'm just a little freaked out—see my friend and I were out in the woods today, we hiked at least two miles (the terrain ranging from dirt to rocks to deer trails to dense forest/grass) and after taking a shower—a few hours later—a found a HUGE ASS tick on the back of my leg! It left a cut where it was attached and around the cut is a little purple. Is that normal?**

**----**

I gently took hold of Vinny's hand and traced his fingers over the scar, he looked at me, taking in the whole situation. "That part of your hand is colder." He finally said.

"Do you believe me?" I asked timidly, releasing his hand and looking up into his eyes.

"It's just crazy enough that I actually believe it; after tonight I'm pretty sure I'll believe anything." Vinny said with a chuckle. I cracked a smile and slowly, we both leaned in for, you guessed it, a kiss. Our lips were centimeters apart when the phone rang, ruining the moment. I mentally cursed, then added a note to myself to disconnect the phone when Vinny's over. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!" Ugh, it's Mike.

"Leave me alone! Don't you get it already, Mike?! I don't want to ever talk to you again!" I shouted into the phone; not only had I had nightmares following that dreadful night, but Mike continued to harass me in and out of school. I threw the phone down, fighting away tears. I felt familiar, safe arms wrap around me; very gently.

"Want me to go kick his ass for 'ya Bell?" Vinny asked me, somehow while keeping a straight face and without laughing.

"Only if I get to throw a brick at him!" I joked; well, the part about wanting to throw a brick at Mike, not so much of a joke. Vinny laughed, and I did too; I almost forgot how he could make me laugh at times where I was really down.

"You know I'm serious about the kicking his ass part right?" Vinny inquired as we controlled ourselves from our bout of laughter.

"Yeah, and I'm completely fine with that." I chuckled. The phone rang again—if Mike's calling again I have half a mind to actually let Vinny go beat the snot out him. Well, after a quick trip to the hardware store to stock up on chuck-able bricks of course. I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"BELLA!" Alice's high soprano voice screeched into the phone. I think my eardrums are dead now, thank you very much.

"Hello to you too Alice…" I said "And thank you for killing my ears."

"You're very welcome." Alice giggled, then abruptly stopped "What I really called to tell you was I had two visions."

"That's amazing Alice, why should I care?" Usually Alice's visions had nothing to do with me.

"Both were about you!" Alice cried in her over-excitement "I know who you're going to marry and let me tell you, your first pregnancy is going to be a BIG surprise!"

"When do these things happen?" I asked.

"Within the next year." Alice said, with an almost mischievous but innocent snarl to her voice, "Anyway tootles I don't want to keep your future waiting!" _Click_.

"That was… interesting." I stated, hanging up the phone.

"Do I want to know?" Vinny asked, sitting on the bar stool next to him.

"Probably not." I said. Suddenly, I felt an odd sensation of lust; love even. I shuffled my feet and sat down next to Vinny. What the hell was that? Oh no… I groaned mentally as I realized who was behind that sudden burst of lust. So much for the sole sane child of the Cullen coven… Suddenly I stood up and walked into the living room. I turned on the plasma and switched the channel from ESPN to MTV. I grinned as another song came on—a song that I absolutely adore.

"_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best test  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours" I sang along with the melody, grinning at Vinny as he came into the living room.

"This is our song now!" I exclaimed as an instrumental piece filled the sound between lyrics.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love  
Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me  
I love peace for melody  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

I hummed along with the melody; I loved this song so much!

"Okay Bell," Vinny said, smiling at me. Something caught his eye, and he bent down and picked a paper off of the coffee table. I recognized it as a prom flyer a moment too late. "Your school's havin' a prom this weekend?" Vinny inquired, his dark eyes skimming the information on the paper.

"Yeah…" I said quietly. Last prom I had gone with Edward, while wearing a cast for a broken leg acquired ala sadistic vampire James.

"You wanna go together?" His question was completely out of the blue; I had expected 'are you going?' Not, asking to go with him!

"Prom… Dancing… Not my strong point." I said, feeling a blush heat my cheeks.

"Oh c'mon Bell, it'll be fun! I can't really slow dance neither!" Vinny said.

"What about your prom? What about the fact that you attend a different school?" I asked.

"Then you can come to my prom with me, if you want, and who cares about me going to a different school? All you need to do is buy a ticket right?" And both my protesting points down in drain; talk about killing two birds with one stone.

"I…" I sighed, then began again "I guess that could work out."

**----**

**The song featured was: "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz**

**I really do love that song!**

**The tick bite is still purplish black… About… Five hours after removing the tick. **

**Oh well my Dad said if it's not better today I'm going to the Doctors**

**Maybe I'll see Carlisle ;) **

**Anyhoo, please review! (Haha that rhymed!) **


	17. Facing Fears

**Thanks to Reviewers: **

***Nadine Reading(x2)**

***NextMrsCullen**

**And**

***Britty Bee**

**----**

In Language Arts, since it's so close to the end of the school year, we're just having class discussions on literary topics for the rest of the month. Today's topic is the poetry of Shel Silverstein. Now, I don't have anything against Mr. Silverstein, but his work is rather childish, and he makes up words just so his work will rhyme. I used to love his poems, and I'd have Mom read them to me before bed when I was little so I could fall asleep to the sound of my mother's soothing voice reading silly poems.

I raised my hand, and Mr. Wilcox called on me. "Well, I think that Shel Silverstein's work is too childish for high school students—I mean come on, he makes up words to rhyme like Dr. Seuss would. I'm not saying he's a bad poet, he just needs some more adult poetry along with the children's poems." I stated.

"Well Miss. Swan, you have a very good point there," Mr. Wilcox turned and wrote 'demographic' on the chalkboard. "Does anyone know what a demographic is?" He asked, and then called on a girl named Rachel.

"Isn't it, like, the audience?" She said, questioning her own answer.

Mr. Wilcox nodded, "Yes, a demographic is the audience pertaining to a certain type of literature, music, product, or service. For example, Shel Silverstein's work has children for its main demographic." He explained, earning many nods and noises of understanding from the class. "Now I want you all to turn to page 35 in the books on your desks and read the poem _Smart_ by Shel Silverstein."

After I read the poem, I almost laughed, a boy traded one dollar for two quarters, then for three dimes, then for four nickels, and finally for five pennies; and this boy is supposed to be the smartest son! I felt a hand creep onto my thigh, and rub my inner thigh until the hand reached where my private area was. "Mike! Stop groping me! Don't touch me there _ever _again!" I shrieked, jumping out of my chair and nearly toppling over.

"Mr. Newton, Miss. Swan is there a problem?" Mr. Wilcox asked.

"Yes, Mike was trying to grope me, again, like he tried to _rape _me about two months ago." I said my voice clogging with tears; I wanted so badly for someone to comfort me right now. I'm so sick of Mike harassing me! I felt hot tears drizzle from my eyes, I wiped them away but they were just replaced my new ones.

"Mr. Newton, to the principal's office immediately, I'm going to report you for sexual harassment, and attempted rape." Mr. Wilcox retorted; he then turned to me "Miss. Swan, if you would like you can go to the nurse's office, and then to the guidance office." He asked if anyone knew about what happened to me, and I told him Angela Weber and Ben Cheney had seen me the night it happened.

He called Ben's teacher, Ms. Roberts, and Angela escorted me to the nurse's office. Of course, we stopped at the girls' bathroom first, so I could get a hold of myself and use my phone. I called Charlie first; I called the station, since his phone needs a new battery. "Forks Police Department, how may I help you?" Jennifer, the secretary, asked.

"Hey Jennifer, I was wondering if I could talk to my dad?" I asked; she quickly connected me to my dad's office phone.

"Bella? What's the emergency?" Charlie asked.

"D-Dad you know that Mike guy? The one who… you know, well he tried to grope me during L.A…" I said, sniffling and trying to keep myself calm as memories of that night, and how that night could have turned out, came flooding back.

"Does a teacher know?"

"Yeah, and Mike went to the principal's office…" I said. Dad told me what I should do until the officer assigned to this gets to the school, and then we hung up. I decided just to text Vinny about what happened.

_Vinny_

_that guy who tried to rape me (mike) groped me in LA. I think the principal is gonna make me talk to him… I think mike is obsessed with me_

_Help =( _

_Bella_

I sent the text and then walked to the nurse's office with Angela; she waited outside, giving me a reassuring smile and a hug before I went in. The nurse was ready for me, and said she wanted to make sure I was okay.

"Now Bella, how… far did he get when he raped—attempted to rape you?" The nurse asked; I took in a shaky sigh before replying.

"N-Not very far; one of my friends came out looking for me before really anything happened." I said, the nurse gave me a sympathetic, motherly, worried look.

"Who was your friend? Does he or she go to this school?" The nurse asked.

"His name's Vinny, but he doesn't go to this school, he goes to the high school in Port Angeles." I said.

**----**

Ben, Angela, and I stood outside the principal's office, waiting for him to call us in. "I don't want to face him, guys…" I managed to say through the lump in my throat and the knots forming in my flipping stomach. I felt my phone vibrate, so ducking down into a chair outside the door, I checked to see what I got. It was a text from Vinny; twenty minutes after I told him what happened via text message.

_Sorry it took forever to respond_

_You still want me to beat the crap outta that guy?_

_Cause I'm still offering._

_I'll pick you up after school._

_-Vinny_

I sighed and sent him a quick 'okay' then shoved my phone back into my pocket as the principal came out of his office. Mike was in there, glowering at me, his gaze softened as his eyes trailed down my body. I zipped my jacket up and took a step closer to Ben; Angela was on the other side of him. I thought for sure I heard Mike growl.

"Now Bella, what exactly happened in Mr. Wilcox's class?" The principal asked.

"Mike tried to grope me." I said blankly, trying not to let tears fall.

"That's not true! I never touched you!" Mike shouted accusingly pointing his finger at me.

"What do you call trying to rape me in Port Angeles?!" I asked, shoving the memory away.

"You asked me to you little bitch!" Mike shouted.

"I did no such thing!" I shouted back at him.

"Mike, we all know how you talked about Bella at lunch, about all the things you wanted to do to her. You brought in handcuffs and rope, and other things and told us what you were going to do with them. Just last week you cursed her friend who saved her from rape because you didn't get anything. You even said that you tried to climb into the tree next to her window to see her undress then rape her in the middle of the night." Ben said calmly; it took all my strength not to slap Mike across the face.

"Michael Newton, I'm going to let the police take you away for questioning. And, you are herby prohibited to go to any school sponsored events, such as prom and graduation. You may not even graduate. One step out of line an you're expelled from this school." The principal said.

**----**

At the end of the day, I threw my books into my locker and shoved my yearbook, class picture, the two prom tickets I bought at lunch, and my gym clothes into my bag and locked up my nearly empty locker; today we had returned all of our textbooks, and tomorrow we would be cleaning out our lockers and taking home everything. The next week and a half were going to be nothing but hanging out, talking, and planning summer, and applying for colleges.

I walked out of the building with Angela and Ben, who stopped at Ben's Toyota while I kept walking to the picnic table near school where I usually waited about ten or fifteen minutes for Vinny to pick me up. See, we usually hung out after school with Bernie—or Garrett as we still call him after the hospital incident and where Uncle Eddie called him by the wrong name.

"Bella." A voice growled; it was one voice I was sick and tired of hearing.

"Mike you get away from me right this damn instant. I never want to see your sorry face again!" I shouted at him, stumbling back a few steps. I sighed a breath of relief when Vinny's car pulled up. Of course, seeing Mike near me both Vinny and Bernie got out of the car. I gasped when I saw that Vinny had a black eye, a split lip and I could see a few bruises on his arms and neck. Bernie had one black eye, and that was it.

"You stay away from her." Vinny barked at Mike before leading me to the car. Bernie gave Mike a solid left hook to the jaw before climbing into the car.

"What the hell happened to you two?" I asked as we drove off.

**----**

**Muhaha! Yeah I'm stopping it here cause I have school tomorrow**

**And we have to present our end of the year projects**

**It really sucks.**

**I have a picture of Vanessa (Vinny's sister) on my profile now, if anyone wondered what she looks like. **

**She'll become a bigger character soon, as we learn what happened to Michael Rudman, her fiancé (or ex-fiancé?)**

**Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter **

**Please review!!!**


	18. Car Wreak

**I just noticed that I topped 20,000 words in this fanfiction!!!**

**With chapter 17 (Facing Fears), I had a total of 22,246 words!**

**Yay!!!**

**Thank You reviewers: **

***Nadine Reading**

**And **

***Gabby**

**----**

Vinny and Bernie looked at each other, exchanging a silent conversation. "Tell her, man." Bernie finally said aloud. I looked at Vinny; what the hell happened?

"Bella…" Vinny sighed; I noticed he was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white and I could feel the car speed up. I put my hand on his arm, he winced and recoiled a little; I pulled back.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured.

"Don't be… I… I think… I think you should know everything about me." Vinny said hesitantly, searching for the right words to use.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked. He continued driving, looking over at me forlornly. Vinny glanced back at the road, then looked back at Bernie for help. Bernie just nodded and motioned his hand towards me. Vinny sighed.

"Y-You see Bell… There's a lot you don't know about me. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of… I… See…" Vinny let out a pained sigh. "I…"

"Just tell me." I said, wondering what could have happened, or why he was so hesitant to tell me more about him.

"When I was fourteen, I was cocky and thought I could do anything I hell wanted. I joined a gang called Demon. But I got out a little less than a year later; I didn't wanna fuck up my life like that. But this guy, Michael Rudman, had a grudge against me for some reason. He still does. But then he got engaged to my sister, and when I told my sister about him—the real drug dealer him—she broke it off and he beat her up. I went after him and he slashed me up real bad. I was avoiding everyone for an entire two months, I didn't want anyone to find out." Vinny said, "I didn't want to put them—put you—in danger."

I stared forward at the road for a moment, taking it all in. "You just don't get a break do you?" I finally asked, looking back at him. He cracked a smile and chuckled.

"I guess I'm supposed to have a rough time." Vinny replied, his grip loosening on the steering wheel. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"VINNY! WATCH OUT!" Bernie suddenly yelled. The car swerved; I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped my seat. I felt the car roll over something; seconds later I felt the car lurch upward and let out the breath I'd been involuntarily holding.

"You guys don't know how fortunate you are, do you?" I recognized that velvet voice. It was freaking Edward.

**----**

_Edward's POV_

I was running at my natural vampire speed through the woods; I stopped abruptly when I heard a frenzy of thoughts. I heard someone shout and the high pitched squeal of brakes and I took off, hearing the panicked thoughts from the one mind I did not want to hear right now. Vinny; I barely caught his car just before Bella's head collided into a wall of stone. I noticed that one of Vinny's arms were keeping Bella back in her seat, the other clutching the wheel.

"You guys don't know how fortunate you are, do you?" I asked, pushing the car back onto its wheels at the side of the road, I noticed another human was in the car. I took off back into the woods again.

**----**

_Bella's POV_

I looked over to where I thought I heard Edward's voice, no one was there. I furrowed my bloody brow and shook my head. I wiped my forehead and shuddered. Note to self: do not distract Vinny while he's driving.

"You really need a vacation from all these injuries!" I exclaimed, unbuckling my seatbelt. Vinny was gripping his wrist, and nodded, "Right after this one…" He muttered, nodding towards his wrist, which I now think is broken.

"You get hurt a lot don't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"He gets hurt just 'bout every week. It started in fifth grade." Bernie said from the back seat. I almost forgot about him… Oops. The driver of the other car got out and walked over to us.

Soon a police car drove up, and with my luck, it was Dad. He ran over when he saw that it was me that had been in an accident.

"Are you kids alright? What happened?" Charlie asked.

"We're fine Dad." I said as if it was nothing. The other driver was scary-looking; he had a shaved head and dark, furious eyes. He had a couple tattoos inked onto his ripped arms and had a bandana tied to his jeans. He was glaring freaking daggers at us. I noticed Bernie and Vinny glaring right back at him.

"You're that kid…" The guy growled after Charlie went back to the cruiser to get a camera to snap pictures of the accident site.

"You beat up my sister!" Vinny said; I'm pretty sure I missed something… I looked over at Bernie, and while the guy and Vinny yelled at each other, filled me in on what happened.

"See, that guy is Michael Rudman; he's a dealer and was engaged to Vinny's sister Vanessa. Vanessa called it off when she found out he was a dealer and that he has a grudge against Vinny. He beat up Vanessa and then Vinny went after him and got slashed up. Oh, and Michael and some of his gang members jumped us. That's why we're kinda fucked up right now." Bernie said. I nodded, already hating this Michael guy.

**----**

Charlie drove back to the station to file the accident information and the Michael guy left after he said something to Vinny and Bernie. After a few minutes we drove off back towards my house; we walked inside after we reached the house.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were there, grinning when they saw us.

"Uh, hey guys…" I said hesitantly "…Watcha doin' here?"

"BELLA!" Alice cried, running over us and jumping up and down in her hyper-ness.

"Hi to you too Alice…" I said; something's up.

**----**

**Haha, I know Vinny gets hurt A LOT**

**It's part of his character**

**Haha**

**BTW: what's a Mary-Sue character? **

**One of my friends said Vinny is a Mary-Sue…**

**What the heck is that?!?!?!**

**Please Review!**


	19. She's back, but She left

**Thank you for reviewing: **

***Nadine Reading (thanks for clearing up the "Mary Sue" character thing!) **

**And **

***NextMrsCullen**

**----**

"Okay, something's up. Why are you guys all here?" I asked.

"VINNY!" Alice shrieked, tackling him to the floor. I stared, mouth agape, blinking and barely pointing at Alice; what the hell was _that_? Emmett's booming laugh soon filled my ears and I'm pretty sure I heard a few chuckles from Jasper.

"Ouch…" Vinny said, clutching his wrist, and his arm.

"Alice… Uh, one question…" I muttered, looking at the pixie-like vampire who was apologizing frantically to Vinny.

"Yes Bella?" Alice asked, turning from him to me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, mentioning the entire "tackling my somewhat-boyfriend to the ground randomly" incident.

"Um… I actually don't know…" Alice mumbled looking down at her designer ballet flats in embarrassment. I chuckled a little at the hyper active vampire's explanation.

"Okay how about we all go into the living room?" I suggested, nobody objected so a few seconds later we all went into the living room and, of course, the guys stole the couch, and Rose took the loveseat. I sat on the floor next to Alice; I looked at the other three vampires, silently demanding an explanation.

"…Bella, we have some… bad news." Jasper started uneasily, he sighed and tried to explain "You see, Victoria's coming back, Alice foresaw it, and Edward has forced to come back to watch over you and your friends if she should attempt to attack."

My jaw dropped—I realized it, we could die. We could all die because of me. If I had never been with Edward, if I didn't go with him to watch him and his family play baseball, none of this would have ever happened. James would have never hunted me, and nearly killed me, thus he would still be as alive as a vampire could be considered. Victoria wouldn't be revenge-crazy and trying to kill me to get back at Edward; none of my human friends would be in danger. Angela, Ben, Bernie, Vanessa... Vinny.

What about Charlie? What if Victoria decides to attack at school—or at prom? I'd be putting the entire school in danger. I released the breath I was unconsciously holding with a shudder—I have to stay away from everyone. I looked up from my knees, my chocolate eyes darting from Jasper's golden eyes to Emmett and Rosalie's identical orbs. My breath came in short, raspy gasps and black dots clouded my vision—the dots covered my sight and I blanked out.

**----**

I woke up in my room, my quilt over me and a warm hand grasping mine. I smiled to myself and sat up.

"H-How long was I out?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"'Bout four hours. You started screaming after about an hour. We tried our best to calm you down." Vinny said, locking eyes with me and half-heartily smiling at me. I could see traces of fear and worry in his eyes; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie must have filled him in on just who and what Victoria is. My door swung open and Alice and Emmett walked in.

"Where are Jazz and Rosalie?" Vinny asked; it seems someone has bonded with the vampires.

"Jasper went… hunting, he needs to get a lot of blood so he can keep maximum control." Alice answered half of his question, then looked to Emmett to explain where Rosalie went.

"Bella, Rose took one of your jackets and a pair of your jeans to get your scent leading away from Forks. She's going to South America to find…" Emmett said, I closed my eyes and prepared to hear his name. "…To find Edward, and tell him what's going on. "

"How long have you known?" I asked solemnly, hiding the anger that suddenly boiled my blood.

"Known about what, Bella?" Alice asked softly.

"About Victoria! About EVERYTHING! Why didn't you come sooner?! Why didn't you tell me he was out of the country?! Don't I have a RIGHT to anything?!" I screamed from my bed.

"Bell calm down…" Vinny whispered.

"I will NOT calm down!" I shouted; I couldn't let them see that I was terrified out of my mind; I couldn't let Alice see my plan in the making. I knew exactly what I was going to do, and it was going to keep everyone else out of danger for once. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed a couple pair of jeans and some shirts; I threw them into a duffle bag along with underwear. I stormed out of my room, leaving three people who cared about me behind. I tossed my toothbrush and toothpaste into the bag as well and ran downstairs, ignoring their calls of my name and asking what I was doing and where I was going.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick apology note to Vinny; this was to make sure he and all my other human friends lived. I noticed that someone had fixed up his car and it just needed a new coat of paint. It must have been Rosalie. I slipped the folded up paper under the windshield and opened the door to my truck. I tossed my bag into the passenger seat and slammed the door; I put the key in the ignition and drove off, leaving them for good.

**----**

_Vinny's POV_

I heard the door downstairs slam as Bella left.

"You're just gonna let her go?!" I asked; hurt swirled through my head—why did she leave?

"We can't stop her." Alice murmured softly, she looked at me sadly, her gold eyes stabbing at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, "Well I'm gonna try." I stated as calmly and coolly as I could manage. I walked past the two and ran downstairs; I got out side just as the engine of Bella's truck went out of earshot.

"Fuck!" I shouted, slamming the door and throwing my fist at the brick. I didn't hear a snap but blood seeped out of the cuts that covered my hand now. I ignored it and got in my car. I noticed a paper half-folded on the dashboard.

_Vinny,_

_I'm so sorry I left but I can't put you or any of my other friends and family in danger because of me. _

_Don't come after me, please, please don't. _

_This may be the last you ever hear from me, so I'm going to say it. I love you, I love you more than anything. And thank you, thank you for pulling me out of my zombie-like state. _

_I love you, _

_Bella._

"No, God damn it!" I exclaimed, tossing the paper back onto the dashboard and starting the car.

**----**

**Uh-oh what's Bella gonna do?**

**Looks like Vinny still hasn't caught that break from injuries**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter so far this has been my favorite to write**

**Please Review!!!**


	20. Find The Nearest Vampire

**Haha the "long awaited" 20th chapter!**

**Wow, I can't believe it, 20 chapters. **

**And to think I hated this story when I first started it way back in chapter 1**

**Now I'm in love with it. **

**Don't worry—this story's far from over.**

**No one reviewed =(**

**----**

_Bella's POV_

I kept my truck at a dangerous fifty-six miles per hour—with my truck's age, it could break down any second at this speed. I have no clue where I'm going, or what I'm going to do if my "master plan" actually works up to what I've got. All I know is that I have to get as far away from Forks as possible. I'm heading south, that's all I've figured out. I don't know where I'm going to go after I get out of Washington but I know I can't come back until one of two things happen.

One, Victoria kills me, her revenge is fulfilled and she won't bother anyone who had anything to do with my being ever again.

Or two, Victoria is somehow killed and I can go back to Forks; back to all my human friends.

I'm completely sure that I'll never be seeing them ever again; I just hope that they can forgive me, and not be miserable over my death. I sighed and gripped the steering wheel, turning off and exit onto another high-way. I turned up the heat a little and turned the radio on. Despite the music my truck was disturbingly silent. From my pocket, I heard my phone ring. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, pressing talk.

"Bella…" It was Vinny.

"Hey…" I whispered.

"Bell, where are you? You need to come back, you can't go off by yourself, and you could get killed!" Vinny exclaimed; I heard desperation in his voice—he must be thinking the worst, like I am.

"If I get killed on my own it means that everyone else gets to live! Isn't that worth something?" I asked, it came out harsher than I wanted it too.

"Bella if you come back you aren't going to get killed and neither is anyone else! Please, Bell, come back, Alice and Emmett are looking for you." He said, he didn't seem fazed by my harsh comment.

"I-If Alice and Emmett are looking for me, who's at the house with you?" I asked; oh no, oh no, no, no!

"Don't worry, Jazz is gonna be back in a minute and Carlisle is downstairs." He sighed.

"I'm still not coming back." I said, grinding my teeth and glancing at my watch.

"Don't you get it, Bella?! We all care about you! We—I can't live without you! If this crazy Victoria kills you I'm probably going to do something stupid and get myself killed too!" Vinny shouted; I inhaled sharply. That was the first time he yelled at me, and yet, that was possibly the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me.

"You can't… I can't come back, I'm sorry." I choked out, blinking tears out of my eyes.

"Bella, Bella please…" He begged.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I love you." I whispered, and hung up. I turned my phone off and threw it into my bag. With one hand I wiped the tears from my eyes and with the other I controlled the car.

**----**

I've been driving for at least five hours straight—I'm close to the border between Oregon and Washington. It's almost midnight and I'm starting to run out of energy and drive. I've stopped twice for gas and coffee but I'm about to fall asleep. I don't know if I should stop to sleep or if I should keep going.

If I stop to sleep, Alice and Emmett may find me, but if I keep going I could fall asleep at the wheel or get in a crash.

I guess I'll just get a room at a motel or something in the next town or city. I pulled into a gas station parking lot to get a refill on gas and another coffee. I checked my map—the next city was Bend, Oregon. My phone was still off and it was quickly nearing one a.m.

I pulled up next to a self pump and got out; I pressed in the amount I wanted and pressed the pump into the car and started to fill my tank. A few minutes later my tank was full, and I pulled the pump out and back in the pump station.

I paid and got back in my truck; I drove in a circle and parked up near the store. I walked in and up to the counter in the back. I ordered a regular coffee and quickly paid. I took a long sip of the warm liquid as I got in my car. I placed the Styrofoam cup in a cup holder and started driving again.

**----**

About half an hour later I drove into Bend, Oregon. I rented a room for the night and didn't bother unpacking; I decided to turn my phone on for a second and check my messages.

"_Three new voice messages._" My phone informed me aloud, "_Five new text messages._"

I listened to the three voice messages—all three from Vinny. And all said pretty much the same thing, "Hey Bell, it's Vinny. Please pick up. I wanna talk to you. Please come back, you can't face Victoria alone. Call back when ya get this message."

The text messages said the same. One text was from Angela. I opened it.

_Bella_

_Where are you? Vinny's worried sick; he's called me and Ben a few times_

_He doesn't know where you are _

_L, P, and d-f CG!_

_Angie_

I sighed and deleted all the messages and turned my phone off again. I slipped under the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

**----**

I woke up early the next morning; it was almost seven by the time I left. I slept horribly last night—nothing but nightmares of Victoria haunted my slumber. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I returned my key and went back to the truck. I started to drive off. I still didn't know where exactly I was heading but I was going to head in the direction of South America—where Emmett and Alice said Rosalie was going, and where Edward was. Victoria would follow the scent Rosalie was leaving, but she would find me.

She had to find me first. If anything went wrong, someone is sure to die other than me.

I kept driving for hours—until about two in the afternoon, that's when I couldn't stand my growling stomach anymore. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, and I'm starving. I decided to stop at a fast food place, and got a small lunch of a hamburger, fries, and a regular Coke. I decided to fish my phone out of my bag and check any messages again.

"_One new voice message_." The phone said after I turned it on. It was from a number I didn't recognize. I went with my gut and decided to listen to the message.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. I know your little plan; having your little vampire friend leave a trail like you did earlier isn't going to help you. I'm heading towards Forks, so you and your pitiful human boyfriend better be ready." I recognized that voice—it was Victoria.

"NO!" I screamed, this couldn't be happening—my plan is going all wrong! I quickly dialed his number.

"Bella? Where are you? Are you—" Vinny's panicked questions filled my ears. I cut him off.

"Vinny, I need you to find the nearest vampire immediately." I said calmly; I couldn't afford to lose my cool now.

**----**

**Well that's that!**

**What's going to happen next?**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!!!**


	21. Attacker

**Thank you reviewers: **

***Phoenixfire979**

**And **

***Nadine Reading**

**----**

The phone was handed off to another; "Bella? What's wrong? Where are you?" It was Jasper.

"Jasper, I need you to call everyone—Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme." I inhaled and exhaled sharply, "…and Edward."

"Why? Bella, what's going on?" Jasper asked, this entire time he was keeping calm but I could hear a prick of panic in his voice.

"Victoria knows that Rosalie is leaving a trail for her to follow. She's coming to Forks. You have to protect him." I breathed; a lump grew in my throat. Hopefully, when Victoria realized that I wasn't in Forks, she'd leave them alone and come to find me.

"What about you Bella? Come back to Forks—we can protect you." I didn't know how caring Jasper was; he'd always kept his distance with me, mostly because of Edward, but he seems to be worried about me. I wonder how much I really know about the honey blonde vampire.

"I… I can't risk something going wrong!" I exclaimed, "I can't risk something happening to anyone but me!"

"Bella, calm down; nothing will happen to you if you're here with us—with me and Vinny. He's not himself without you Bella. He's nervous, worried, uneasy, and depressed; he misses you and doesn't want to lose you." Jasper said, his voice slightly rising as he spoke to me. I felt a stab at my chest when he said that; I sighed.

"I… I guess I can come back..." I sighed, "For Vinny; I can't hurt him."

"Brilliant. I'll—" Jasper started; I cut him off.

"Don't tell him. I want to surprise him." I said smugly; a musical chuckle sounded in my ears as Jasper laughed, and I laughed along with him. "I'll see you both soon." I closed my phone and tossed it back into the passenger seat.

**----**

I didn't stop driving for God-knows-how-long, I barely noticed when I drove into Forks. But, when I saw my house, all the worry and antsy feelings came back. Thankfully Jasper was still at the house to wash me over with a wave of calmness and a little hyper vibe to wake me up. I grabbed my bag from the floor and my cell and walked in. I smiled widely to myself when I saw Vinny dozing off in a kitchen chair.

I decided to have a little fun; I tip-toed behind him and shouted "BOO!"

He jumped and fell out of the chair; I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop laughing. Rubbing his temple, he looked up at me; his expression changed from anger to surprise and happiness.

"Bella!" He exclaimed; he pulled me into a hug and spun me around.

"I missed you." I squeaked.

"I missed you too, Bell." Vinny admitted; a crash sounded, debris went flying everywhere. I turned around and saw Victoria, barring a snarl and her long nails held like deadly claws. "Bella get behind me." Vinny whispered; I took a step forward, "Bella, what're you doing?"

I inhaled slowly and looked Victoria straight in the eye; I forced myself not to gasp when I saw that her irises were pitch black. "Isabella." Victoria hissed. I cleared my throat.

"Yes?" I asked mockingly, trying to seem unafraid of her. I noticed her glare wasn't affixed at me—but behind me. As if on cue, I ducked; a fist slammed into the wall where my head just was. I scrambled backwards, what the hell?! I kept crawling backwards as feet were kicked, objects thrown, and fists came hurling at me.

Victoria cackled in delight of my fear; my utter confusion. She threw her head back, high pitch, witch-like bouts of laughter escaped her lips; her flames of red hair cascaded around her in a such a way that made her look even more so evil—like something straight from hell.

I let out a whimper; a slight beg for mercy. Victoria scoffed and gave a wave of her hand; tears stung my eyes. My spine was pressed against the wall; I hugged my knees to my chest and looked up through my lashes, silently pleading for demency.

Why isn't anyone coming? Where are they?! Jasper… Alice… Emmett… Carlisle… Esme… Rosalie… Edward; where are you? I wanted so badly to scream—to cry out for help, but fear held back the words. Tears made it impossible to form a sound. I felt dark, cold eyes glaring down at me as I closed my teary eyes.

"…Please…" I murmured; tears slipped through my eyelashes. I looked away, waiting for impact. But nothing happened. I let my eyes open, Jasper was restraining my attacker, trying to keep the assailant away from me.

"Run Bella!" He shouted; I didn't hesitate to obey and ran from the kitchen; a booted foot collided into my side, and I heard the sickening crack of my ribs snapping. I pulled in a sharp breath as I slammed into the stairs.

"Bella. Trust me, you'll thank me when this is over. You'll thank me when I take you from this misery; you don't want to know what she'll do to you." It was Laurent—another of the vampires that was with James.

"A-Are you just going to kill me?" I wept. Laurent clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"No, no, no Bella." He stated in I'm assuming is supposed to be a soothing tone of voice.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" I asked. Suddenly, his hands grabbed my shoulders and his nails dug into my flesh. I cried out in pain; so this is how it's all going to end. Being killed by, not Victoria, but Laurent.

I looked longingly at the kitchen door. Hopefully Jasper will come again; my body was thrown towards the wall; my head hit the windowsill and everything slowly faded to black. The last thing I saw after a flash of color was Laurent walking menacingly to my limp form. Then… black.

**----**

**Haha**

**Wow I'm mean =)**

**Oh well.**

***notice I didn't tell you who attacked Bella**

**Review to find out what happens**


	22. Very Long Story

**Thank you reviewers: **

***viva la vee**

***msmess21907**

***Gabby (thank you so much!)**

**And **

***NextMrsCullen (Happy B-Day btw!) **

**Don't kill me over last chapter… =( **

**It'll all be explained in this chapter… **

**Probably **

**----**

I woke up in the hospital confused; then I remembered what happened… Last night? Victoria… Laurent… Vinny… What the hell happened to him anyway? He just… Attacked. I tried to get out of my bed, but a pair of icicles held me back.

"Let go of me!" I shouted in protest.

"Bella! Calm down! You have a couple broken ribs, and quite a few bruised ones." As Jasper said that a wave of calm came over me. I huffed but lent back in the bed.

"…Jasper, what happened?" I asked forlornly.

"It was Laurent, Bella." Jasper said "Laurent attacked you."

"Not that!" I shouted "Vinny! What the hell happened to him?! Where is he?!"

Tears poured down my cheeks as I demanded where he was; memories of the night before flashed before my eyes—how dark his eyes were, they were darker than black, darker than the deepest onyx or ebony.

"Bella, what are you talking about? He wasn't there after I helped you…" Jasper murmured, sending more ripples of calmness to me. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Then where is he?" I asked.

"I… I don't know." Jasper admitted. My head shot up, and I looked at Jasper wide-eyed.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?! Victoria could have him—she could've already killed him! God damn it!" I shouted, throwing blankets off me and ignoring the sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Bella, Bella calm down. I'm sure he's fine—he may be human but he's strong and can hold his ground." Jasper reassured me; Alice walked in.

"Jasper… I need to talk to you…" Alice said. Jasper looked at her, holding a silent conversation with her. "In private." She added.

"No. Anything you can say in front of Jasper you can say in front of me." I retorted angrily. Alice nodded, but kept her golden eyes adverted to the spotless ground.

"I… I had a vision." She started "It was of Vinny… But, he wasn't himself. He was with Victoria. She was… Controlling him almost—like he was some kind of puppet."

"Holy—that explains everything!" I exclaimed; Jasper and Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "Vinny, when he attacked me, it was Victoria! She was controlling him like she was in Alice's vision!"

"Bella, you're a genius." Alice stated smugly. "Bella we're going to find him."

"I hope you do…" I sighed.

**----**

I'm still here, waiting for Jasper and Alice to come back from… Wherever. Of course, I haven't been alone. Carlisle is serving as my doctor, so he's checked up on me a couple times in the past few hours; Esme, being the mother she is came and stayed to talk to me and such for an hour or so; and Emmett came with one of those party store joke boxes to attempt to amuse me.

It didn't work too well.

In the evening hours of the day, I had a call.

"Hello?" I inquired as I answered the phone.

"Bella, hi!" It was Alice.

"Alice, did you find him?" I immediately asked.

"Yeah, we found him alright." Alice said.

"'Had one helluva fight too." Jasper exclaimed in the background "With Icky-Vicky of course."

I burst out laughing at that comment—Jasper, saying "Icky-Vicky" was just too much! After I controlled myself I went back to interrogating the two vampires.

"Is he okay?" I asked timidly; if he wasn't okay, one bitch is going to be eating some dirt.

"He's fine, unconscious, but fine." Alice said quickly.

"…I'm going to want to know why he's unconscious in… 3… 2… 1." I stated.

"After we… Er, killed Victoria, he just… Blanked out. As in down like a rock; face plant; hit and run—" Alice started to trail on.

"I get it Alice." I interrupted. Jasper sounded a small thanks for shutting his wife up.

**----**

Oh boy this should be interesting… I sighed, calm down Bella; Victoria's gone, and so is Laurent, nothing's going to happen. I sighed and rubbed my eyes; Carlisle came in.

"Hello Bella." He said fondly "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous as hell." I stated dully; I heard a booming laugh erupt from next door; Stupid Emmett.

"Don't worry Bella; from what Alice and Jasper told me, he doesn't remember a thing." Carlisle said, checking my heart monitor. I stared slack-jawed at him.

"And that's supposed to be comforting?" I asked; Carlisle chuckled a little, and Emmett's laughter next door became louder. "Emmett shut up!" I shouted through the wall at him; the laughter stopped abruptly, and Jasper walked in.

"…Bella, he's here…" Jasper said softly; I nodded, signaling that he could come in.

Panic rose in my throat; he doesn't remember, what am I going to say to him, "Hey yesterday a vampire possessed you and you attacked me, isn't that great?!" I swear, I am going to die when he comes in. Jasper attempted to calm me down but I was too high strung to even pay attention to the surge of tranquility he was sending me.

"GET YOUR ASS IN THERE RIGHT NOW!" Alice screamed from the hallway; the next thing I know, Vinny was literally thrown into the room.

"Jeez she's tiny but damn she's strong." Vinny muttered, glaring at the slammed door. Jasper and I laughed dryly; but my anxiety was right at the surface ready to swell. Vinny's eyes lingered on me—it felt like he knew something was up, despite his amnesia. "…Bella, you okay?" He asked.

"Um… Er, yeah I'm fine." I lied; he didn't believe me… Crap what am I going to tell him?!

"…Yeah, right Bella; what's up?" Vinny asked, seeing straight through my bluff.

"…It's a long story." I said "A very, very long story."

"Well I've got time, and I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon." Vinny said, walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed. I sighed; how the hell am I going to explain this to him?

**----**

**Hey**

**I honestly think last chapter, towards the end, that was the best I've ever written.**

**I'm chillin' at the beach and will be 'til Saturday**

**I've actually been here since Saturday **

**=)**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or added this to their story alerts. **

**I have the next two chapters pretty much planned out. **

**And another very big event in 2 characters lives planned out =D**


	23. Thoughts Brought On By Eddy

**Thank you reviewers: **

***NextMrsCullen**

***loquacious gabby**

**And **

***msmess21907**

**Alice is scary when she's mad…**

**----**

As I was explaining to Vinny just what happened when Victoria and Laurent came we—Jasper, Vinny, and I—heard Alice shouting at someone.

"NO! You can't go in! I don't care how much you care! SHE IS IN A MEETING!" Alice shouted. Three pairs of eyes were glued at the door, waiting to see, or hear, what was going to happen next. "DAMMIT GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

After a few moments the door flew open; and, bronze hair and all, there stood Edward, a panicked expression on his flawless face. I let out an annoyed sigh; stupid freaking Edward is going to blame Vinny for this, I just know it.

"Bella, oh goodness, what happened to you?" Edward asked, running over to me at vampire speed. Suddenly he shot an accusing finger at Vinny, pointing right between his eyes. "YOU! You did this didn't you?!"

"Edward, shut the fuck up and get out of my hospital room." I snapped. Edward, of course, ignored me and continued to scream at Vinny. Jasper slapped his forehead and a very pissed off Alice charged into the room.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! YOU are a DEAD MAN!" She screamed at him. I covered my ears as the two sibling vampires argued, where was Carlisle when you need him? I hit the call button at my bedside repeatedly, and in a flash Carlisle was there.

"Bella what's…" Carlisle stopped mid-sentence when he saw Edward and Alice glaring at each other and screaming at the top of their lungs, Vinny caught in the middle of them. "Children!" He exclaimed; both Edward and Alice immediately silenced themselves. "I'm ashamed of you; what are you fighting about?"

"Edward came barging in on Vinny and Bella and Jasper and started screaming at Vinny." Alice said before Edward could even open his mouth.

"He hurt her." Edward growled through clenched teeth.

"No he didn't!" I objected, yelling at Edward.

**----**

The fight ended with Edward being kicked out of the room and me bursting into tears. I wrapped my arms around my head and buried my face into my pillow, curling up as much as I could without too much pain. Carlisle left to talk to Edward, calm him down a bit. Alice, Jasper and Vinny stayed with me, trying to stop my crying and comfort me.

I never really knew Jasper while I was with Edward, but now he's one of my best friends. Ha, looks like bad situations really do bring people together. After about a half hour I controlled myself enough to speak.

"Alice?" I requested; I felt a cool hand on my head.

"Yes Bella?" Alice asked tenderly.

"Why does Edward hate him so much?" I beseeched; Alice's wintry hand combed my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know Bella." She whispered.

"Maybe it's because Eddy-boy's jealous." A new voice—Emmett shot. All eyes shifted to him.

"What?" We asked in unison, yes, Edward did still love me, but seriously, the century-old vampire "Mr. Perfect" is _jealous_?

"Jealous; you know, envious." Emmett stated, barking a dry laugh.

**----**

After a while, I had fallen asleep, thinking about everything.

Who are my real friends? Angela, Ben, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Bernie, Vanessa, maybe even Rosalie.

Who do I love? Definitely not Edward; I know I love Vinny.

Who do I hate? Edward, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Victoria, Laurent, and James; I don't know if I really do hate Edward though, I probably should hate him—he hates the guy I love, he shoved me, he's being jealous and jumping to conclusions.

I snuggled closer to Vinny, whom had laid down next to me, and whose chest was serving as my pillow for the time being. I sighed contently, and let my thoughts fade into a dream.

**----**

_I was walking through the woods; humidity caught my breath and forced my clothes and hair to stick to my skin. Leaves of bright green enveloped me; I could see nothing but green. A twig snapped, and I spun around, looking for whomever—or whatever—could have caused it to snap. Blurs of blonde, red, white, black and brown ran around me. A whimper escaped my lips; my knees buckled and I fell down to the mossy ground. _

_All Victoria, James, and Laurent became visible suddenly, and lunged at me. _

I woke with a jolt, breathing heavily and desperately looking around. Phew, it was just a dream… Just a dream.

"Bella? You okay?" Vinny asked drowsily; apparently he'd dosed off too. Jasper and Alice were gone, and unfortunately a pair of golden eyes were staring hardly at us; the gold eyes were matched with bronze locks.

"Leave Edward." I said dangerously; I didn't want to deal with him right now. All I wanted was to be with Vinny. I glared at Edward until he left; and when I looked back at Vinny, he shoved his hand into his pocket, as if he had something he didn't want me to see.

"What was that?" I asked; Vinny closed his eyes, probably cursing himself for whatever was in his hand.

"Nothing." He said quietly. I looked at him doubtfully, yeah right it was nothing.

"Come on, what is it?" I pestered.

"It's nothing." He insisted, scooting over a little and succeeding in falling off the bed. I stifled a laugh but failed miserably; a knock sounded at the door, and I tried my best to compose myself.

"Y-Yes?" I laughed; a nurse poked her head in.

"There are two people who would like to see you, Miss. Swan. They say they're friends—do you know a… Erm, a Bernie and a Vanessa?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, let them in." I smiled warmly at the young nurse, she seemed very nervous. Bernie and Vanessa came rushing in, smiling at me after the nurse opened the door.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Vinny called and told us everything. You fell down a few flights of stairs—are you okay?" Vanessa asked; I glanced down at Vinny, who was still on the floor.

**----**

I was released from hospital a couple days later, and I realized that prom was in two weeks, as was graduation. That's just great.

**----**

**=) **

**Next chapter is going to be prom!**

**Then… DUN, DUN, DUN**

**SENIOR WEEK**

**Laterz**

**Review!**


	24. Prom Night

**Thank you reviewers: **

***msmess21907**

**And**

***Skullqueencb**

**----**

"Alice, Alice where are we going?!" I shouted as the car, which Alice was driving, sped off from school. Alice just smiled at me and in a second we pulled up at the Cullen mansion. Okay… What's going on?

"You _do_ know what tonight is, don't you Bella?" Alice asked; I finally realized what was going on.

"…Alice, how much is this going to cost?" I asked—I couldn't have the Cullens spending a lot of money on me.

"Don't worry Bella, I've already gotten everything we need." Alice said, dragging me into the house.

"Alice! ALICE! Tell me what you're going to dress me up in right now!" I shrieked as she pulled me up the stairs into her room.

"Silly Bella, I'm not going to tell you, but you're going to love it." Alice giggled. She planted me down on the stool in front of her vanity and disappeared into her closet. She reappeared a second later, hiding something behind her back.

"Close your eyes." She ordered; I obeyed, wondering what she could possibly not want me to see. "Okay, open them." I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped.

Alice was holding the most beautiful dress—no _gown_ I have ever seen. It was a lovely, deep royal blue color with a silvery ivy pattern embroidered along the hem, the tips of the pattern reaching up a few inches. A fold of fabric came up from the train up to where my waist was, also embroidered with the ivy pattern. The corset top was completely ivy, with only bits of blue peeking out amongst the crevices of the stitching. It was a fitting, strapless number, but nonetheless I loved it.

"Oh Alice… It's beautiful." I managed to say breathlessly.

"Oooh I knew you'd love it!" Alice exclaimed, gently laying the dress on the couch next to her and pulling me into a hug. "And I know he's going to love it!"

I chuckled a little and hugged my friend back. "But don't you think it's a little too much for prom?" I asked tensely. Alice waved a hand as if swatting away a fly.

"Psh, honey, it's your _Senior Prom_ and you're going to be drop dead gorgeous when I'm done with you, whether you like it or not." Alice said, faking a bit of a urban accent and laughing as she finished. I laughed as well, and let Alice do my make up after our bout of laughter was over.

When Alice finally let me see myself—make up and hair done, I barely recognized the girl in the mirror. That girl's brunette hair was done up in an elegantly simple bun with dozens of sterling silver sapphire encrusted pins sparkling in the swirls of coffee brown locks. The girl was beautiful—dark blue eye shadow and black eye liner lined her coca eyes and her lips were full and glossed tinted a light pink. I gasped and turned to Alice; I smiled at her and thanked her too many times to count.

"Bella, let's see you in that dress now." Alice grinned at me, and handed me the silken fabric, and a strapless bra. I thanked her again and, walked into Alice's closet. I pulled off my jeans and simple tee and changed my bra for the strapless one. I stepped into the dress and pulled it up over my bosom. I zipped it up as far as I could get it and walked out to let Alice judge me and zip me up the rest of the way.

"Amazing. Just as I pictured." Alice said approvingly. She pulled the zipper up and stepped back. "Now, all we have left is shoes and jewelry."

Alice disappeared again and came back with a black velvet box. She smiled warmly at me and I took the cover off the box. A stunning diamond necklace sparkled back at me, I gingerly picked it up in awe. Alice gently took the necklace and put it around my neck. I grinned at my reflection, sputtering for words to show my awe, my absolute adore of what I looked like right now.

"And last but not least, the shoes; I went with a simple pair as to not distract from the dress, and not to overdo it." Alice explained as she fished a box out from under her bed. Obviously Alice had this all planned out; she jumped back up and held out a pair of blue heels. The blue matched the dress perfectly and they were simple, open toed heels with a thick strip right above my toes. The heels were about three inches tall though, and I glared at Alice for that.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine—I saw it in a vision. And I got these because of the… Ahem, height difference between you two." Alice said. I sighed and shook my head, taking my glare off Alice.

**----**

After some walking-in-heels practice with help from Alice and Jasper, I was ready to go to the absolute doom known as prom. I sighed and held onto Alice's shoulder as we walked down the staircase to the waiting boys. Rosalie strutted behind me—though she was still a little cold towards me, we were more of friends now. When the three of us stood at the foot of the stairs and our boys turned around, four jaws dropped. Emmett's, Jasper's, Vinny's, and… Edward's?

Is Edward going to prom? "Edward… You're going to prom too?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"I'm going with…" He looked sick, "Lauren."

I stifled a laugh and looked back at Rose and Alice. Rose wore a spectacular scarlet strapless number that folded tightly along her breasts and hips, then expanded outward along her legs; the fabric popped up to show off her matching red pumps, and a red and white train flowed behind her.

Alice decided to go simpler with her own dress, but still looked just as remarkable. She donned a black strapless dress with a single pink bow on her chest, accompanied with a pair of black strappy heels.

"Ready to go boys?" Rosalie purred; Emmett nodded excitedly and swooped Rose up bridal style. Jasper and Vinny followed his lead. Edward stayed behind thankfully, just managing to tell us—in a pained tone—that he would be picking Lauren up with his Volvo and would see us at the dance later.

Carlisle agreed to drive us to the prom in the Aston Martin, which Vinny had apparently taken the time to admire earlier. The six of us laughed and talked on the way to the prom, which was being held not at the school but at a hotel in Seattle.

We were at the hotel in about a half hour; and were greeted by the principal and vice principal. We ran into Angela and Ben fifteen minutes into prom and the eight of us talked and danced together; occasionally taking a break and relaxing at one of the many tables ever so often.

While we were resting, a familiar acoustic guitar tune filled my ears; I grinned at Vinny and he pulled me onto the dance floor. It was our song—"I'm Yours".

**----**

"Alright kids, it's time to announce the winners of our Senior Prom Contests!" The principal announced as the previous song ended. "First up, Best Dress!" He opened up an envelope, "Bella Swan!"

The night continued that way—leading onto best make up, best tux, best couple, until finally it was time to announce Prom King and Queen. A drumroll sounded through the speakers.

"And the winners of Prom King and Queen are…" Lauren stood up, getting ready to accept, "Ben Cheney and Angela Weber!" Lauren looked appalled and sat down, snapping at Edward and continuing to storm out of the hotel. After the nights festivities ended, the eight of us retired to a room that Jasper and Emmett rented.

**----**

About two hours after midnight, the four vampires were pretending to be asleep and Angie and Ben had crashed, Vinny and I laid next to each other on one of the beds.

"I love you." I whispered; Vinny kissed my hair.

"I love you too Bell." He whispered back.

I fell asleep in his arms soon after, suddenly not wanting prom to end. I breathed in his scent one last time before totally losing myself to my dreams.

**----**

**Well isn't that sweet? **

**With Victoria gone, and Bella's injuries pretty much healed, **

**Vinny and Bella had a normal prom. **

**Ha, I'm being nice to them for once =) **

**Review**

**And next chapter is SENIOR WEEK**


	25. Off to Isle Esme and Taking a Stand

**Links for the prom dresses on my profile! **

**NOTE: my pen name has changed from mElLiFlUoUsLy to mellifluously because the random caps were annoying. So, same word just all lower case.**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for the late update! I haven't had time to write with getting back from the beach and a major case of jet lag D=**

**Seriously, all I've been feeling like is sleeping.**

**Plus, I've been working on my novel a lot lately. **

**Thank you reviewers:**

***msmess21907**

**And **

***serenitynow12**

**----**

"Beeeeeella! Beeeeeella… Wake up!" I groaned and pulled my quit over my head, ignoring the persistent immortal trying to rouse me. "Bella! Do I have to get Emmett in here?"

I still ignored her; who cares if Emmett comes in? I can just ignore him too. The now annoyed vampire huffed and pulled my covers away. I groaned again and curled my knees closer to me and shivered. "…Alice, it's too early…" I moaned, burying my head under my pillows.

"Bella, it's only seven, we're going to be la-ate. We're going to the BEACH!" Alice chirped; I rolled over to look at my friend.

"…Vampires at the beach?" I inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it's a private beach—Er, island." Alice explained. I looked at her in shock, I knew the Cullens were loaded, but I didn't know they were _that_ rich! "It's Isle Esme. Carlisle bought it for Esme and they're letting us use it for our Senior Week." Alice said, giving me a reassuringly cheeky smile.

"But, I'm not packed, and what about Charlie, and who else is coming?" I slid out of bed. Alice answered by pulling a suitcase out of my closet, already filled with clothes and other necessities.

"Charlie knows you're going to Senior Week with us, and, let's see… There's Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Ben, you, Vinny, and myself." Alice answered my other two questions, finishing with her fairish smile.

"…Angela and Ben are coming? I mean they're my friends—but they don't know about you not being exactly human…" I said hesitantly.

"Don't worry—I had a vision, they'll take it well." Alice smiled again and tossed me my favorite pair of threadbare guys' jeans and a cute black tee. I quirked my eyebrow again and looked at Alice—she usually criticized me over my boy clothes… Reading my expression, Alice sighed "I know I usually don't like you wearing men's clothes but they look cute on you and it's going to be a long flight and I want you to be comfortable."

I smiled softly at my friend and went to the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth, and change into my clothes.

**----**

Outside waiting were my friends—and boyfriend—in a newly acquired van; probably the Cullen's.

"…Bella, now remember, no funny business, and—" I cut Charlie's lecture short.

"Dad, Dad, I've gotta go, they're waiting!" I exclaimed.

"Okay Bells, but I don't want any funny stuff goin' on with Vinny." Charlie said. I sighed and grabbed my bag, rushing out of the house and waving to Charlie over my shoulder. I tossed my duffle into the trunk and slid open the back door.

I sat in the back next to Vinny; Jasper was on my other side, with Alice on his lap. Angela and Ben sat in the middle section, Rosalie was driving and Emmett rode shotgun.

My head somehow found its way to Vinny's shoulder, and his arms were holding me close.

"So what do you guys wanna do during Senior Week?" Alice asked perkily, snapping me out of my drowsiness.

"I dunno." I mumbled quietly, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"Where are we even going for the week?" Vinny questioned Alice.

"Well first we're going to get on a flight, fly to Rio de Jeneiro, then take a private boat to Isle Esme, my parents' island." Alice said matter-a-factly.

"Your parents' _island_?" Vinny, Angela, and Ben repeated, dumbstruck.

"The island belongs to our entire family, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, everyone." Jasper said quickly, cleaning up Alice's ill thought out mess in one swift sentence.

"Oh… But, still an _island_?" Angela said, still shocked. There was a sharp, giggly laugh from the front seat.

"That's what everyone says when they find out." Rosalie laughed; I was a little surprised, I'd never heard her laugh before.

After about twenty minutes of silence, I was plummeting into sleep. Just as slumber was about to overcome me, Emmett exclaimed "Who wants to play I Spy?!"

I tried my best not to groan and just waited for Emmett to start his childish game.

"Okay… I Spy… Something… Red." Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Stop sign." I answered dully.

"How did you know that?!" Emmett demanded, turning back and looking at me in complete, genuine, awe.

"We just passed a stop sign, smarty." I sighed; great, my turn. "I Spy something…" I glanced around, "Brown." I smiled; no one's going to guess it.

After fifteen minutes of guessing, everyone but Emmett and Alice had given up. Almost everything brown had been guessed, but the one I had "spied".

"Ugh, I give up, Alice; you've got to win this." Emmett said, giving his foster sister a thumbs up for encouragement. I sighed and shook my head happily; I doubt Alice can guess it without using her powers, which she silently swore not to use.

Alice gave a childish exhale of defeat, "I give up. What is it Bella?"

"His eyes." I said simply, pointing slightly upward towards Vinny. Alice's jaw fell open, and she looked mad that she couldn't have guessed that.

**----**

The flight from the airport in Seattle took what seemed forever, and I pretty much immediately regretted wearing jeans—it was very, very hot here. But thankfully the boat that we were sailing from Rio de Jeneiro had an air conditioned cabin that could fit up to thirty passengers, plus the ten-man crew. So, with the eight of us—though Ben was pretty seasick for the first half hour of the trip—the boat ride was actually pretty fun.

I dosed off while Emmett was telling a round of very bad puns; unfortunately, we arrived at Isle Esme a short twenty minutes later.

"Bell… Bell wake up, we're at the island…" Vinny gently stirred me; when I wouldn't budge, he let out an amused sigh and said "I guess we'll just leave you here."

I grabbed his arm before he could move; he chuckled. "Bell, come on before Alice kills us for not getting off the boat."

I sighed and used him as support to stand up; we walked off the boat together, and I succeeded in tripping and falling flat on my face on the dock. I mentally cursed and pushed myself up, rubbing a somehow scrapped elbow.

"Clumsy as ever, huh Bella?" Emmett commented, snickering. I shot him a deadly glare and swayed up onto my feet.

Jasper calmed us all down and the four vampires led us humans to the house where we would all be staying. I didn't even notice the sun peeking out of the clouds until it was too late.

"OH MY GOD! You guys are sparkling!" Angela exclaimed when the rays of sunlight hit the vampire's skin. I bit my lip and waited for what the Cullens would say.

"Why yes we are sparkling…" Alice commented cynically, "I think it's because we're vampires, don't you think Jazz?"

Jasper, biting his lower lip slightly, holding back a laugh, nodded. Angela and Ben's jaws dropped. "V-Vampires?" They both stuttered. All four of the said mythical—well not so mythical—creatures nodded.

It took awhile, but we convinced Angela and Ben into believing the Cullens really were vampires, and it took a bit longer to explain most of the aspects of the Cullens lives—how they drink animal blood rather than human blood, how they sparkle in the sunlight, they are immortal, and never sleep. They don't have a heartbeat, and can't sleep.

**----**

Once everyone was unpacked, we decided to hit the beach before the last beams of sun sank below the horizon. Picking through the drawer I put swimsuits in, I found a nice blue-and-white Hawaiian print bikini. I quickly changed into it and grabbed a beach towel off the shelf above my dresser. I was bunking with Vinny in one of the four master bedrooms, while Alice and Jasper were sharing a room, Rosalie and Emmett took the upper master bedroom, and Angela and Ben took the last room.

Vinny and I got the room closest to the beach—the large, Arabian door style window lead into a tropical garden, complete with tropical birds, and lead to an elegant dock that you could dive into the water off of. Our room was completely Arabian styled; bright silken sheets were on the bed, along with a matching canopy over the four post divan. An ornate shag rug was spread across most of the room—it had everything except a live tiger and camels.

Apparently, each bedroom had its own unique style, Rose and Emmett's was completely white, snow themed; Alice and Jasper's more of a '60s theme, complete with—ironically—a diner mini-bar; finally, Angela and Ben's room had more of a futuristic theme, with an up-to-date computer and TV, with a fancy stereo system, and everything. Of course, we didn't tour the rooms, but told each other about our rooms whilst lounging in the warm, white sand or swimming in the clear, baby blue water.

Alice tossed me a pair of her designer sunglasses to wear while I laid on the beach, and I took the opportunity of having the dark lenses over my eyes to look around without anyone knowing where I was looking. I glanced out towards the water, where the boys were swimming and talking; I checked Vinny out. I could see strong muscles on him, but he was a little on the lanky, skinny side. I didn't care though—I don't really like super-buff guys all that much anyway. No offense to Emmett.

I closed my eyes again and leant back on my towel, relishing the feeling of having the warm setting sun send shafts of light onto my pale skin. Ah, so far Senior Week is going perfect…

Suddenly, a pair of icy cold hands gripped my upper arms forcefully; yanking me upwards, and for a millisecond, the hands left my arms to force an over sized t-shirt over my head, covering my body. My eyes shot open and the sunglasses fell from my face as he threw me over his shoulder.

"DAMN IT EDWARD! Put me down!" I shouted, trying to squirm out of his grip but with no avail. I felt another pair of cold hands grab me away from Edward—to my surprise, it was Rosalie.

"Edward, what are you doing here? You knew we'd be down here, and we all know you're jealous of him—it's even more obvious with that little kidnapping stunt!" Rosalie defended me, keeping her hands protectively on my shoulders. I cleared my throat.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen. Fuck off before I majorly screw up your stupid perfect vampire face." I spat, glaring daggers at my ex-lover. I may have been way too dependent on that boy just a short while ago, but now, now I could seriously care less about whatever happened to him. I hate him. I hate Edward Cullen.

Edward huffed and left; I didn't even notice the shocked looks of my friends—they obviously weren't expecting what I had said to Edward.

Well, now that he's gone, Senior Week should go great.

**----**

**Bella takes a stand against Edward!!!**

**I hope the many E/B fans don't kill me!!!**

**This **_**is**_** after all a Bella/Vinny story. **

**Sorry for the immensely long A/Ns on this chapter. **

**This was one of my favorites to write—so much Edwardier bashing!**

**LOL**

**Please, please, please REVIEW!!!**


	26. Popping The Question

**I'm sorry it's taken forever to update**

**I've had writers' block =( **

**But I'm back now!**

**This is also the second to last chapter!**

**Next is the last chapter, then the epilogue! **

**Thank You Reviewers: **

***msmess21907**

***seaweedbrain16101**

***jakeswifey4lifey**

***Skullqueencb**

***loquacious gabby**

**And **

***Ramenluver (Thanks for pointing out those grammar mess-ups)**

**----**

It was our last day on Isle Esme, and we were making the most of it. All eight of us were in the water, swimming and having a great time. I was sitting on the sandy bottom in the shallower water, avoiding waves when Vinny came over.

"Bell, could I ask you something?" He asked; I laughed.

"You just did, but okay," I laughed, picking up a shell and examining it. I felt his hands take mine and lead me out into the water a little, past where the waves were breaking. I glanced over his shoulder, Jasper was taking a try at surfing and Emmett was boogie boarding—and failing.

"Bella… Isabella?" I looked into Vinny's eyes when he used my full name; what's going on? He seemed… Uneasy, nervous; I titled my head to the side a little.

"What is it?" I asked; my eyes widened when he kneeled down.

"Isabella, would you marry me?" He asked, biting his lip slightly; my hand jumped to my mouth. My stomach did flips and I felt like crying I was so happy.

"Yes!" I cried; he stood up and hugged me. He spun me around and we kissed; his lips tasted like sweeter sea salt and I felt blissful. He leaned his forehead on mine as we broke apart.

"You don't know how much guts it took to ask you that." He breathed; I giggled and pecked his lips again.

"You knew I would say yes." I grinned.

"I was still nervous; I've never asked a girl to marry me before." He joked, flashing a smile at me.

"I'd hope not," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

**----**

All eight of us sat on the beach, watching the sun sink down over the horizon. We had gone back to the house a few hours ago, washed up and changed. I was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a brightly colored sundress. I messed with the beads on the straps of my sandals; I couldn't believe it was our last day here.

It was weird, I never seemed to get tanned before but now I was about three skin tones darker than my usual pale complexion. I liked having my skin this sun kissed light brown.

"I can't believe it's our last night here…" Angela sighed, everyone looked over at her, "I mean, it's our last sunset here unless we come back…"

"You guys are always welcome here," Alice chirped warmly, "you're friends."

Angela smiled; "Thank you Alice," she said, "I'm glad we're all friends now."

"So what's next for you humans?" Jasper asked, "Are you planning on going to college?"

"I'm going to nursing school; I want to become a doctor someday." Angela stated; Ben smiled.

"I'm thinking about Law school," Ben said sheepishly; all heads turned to Vinny and I to speak of what we're going to do now that we're out of high school; I cleared my throat.

"I'm thinking about becoming an author," I said, leaning my head on Vinny's shoulder and gazing out into the reddening horizon.

"I dunno. I might go to the army or maybe a cop…" Vinny said distantly, following my gaze to the setting sun.

"The army," I repeated, my voice cracking a little; his lips touched my head.

"I'll be fine, Bell," he assured me.

**----**

The plane ride back to Seattle was slow and tedious; I slept most of the time and listened to music. I fiddled with the ring on my finger, I can't believe that he actually asked me to marry him!

I wonder how Renée and Charlie will react… I hope they don't get mad.

"Bell, we're landing, buckle your seatbelt." Vinny said softly, I obeyed and looked out the window to see the landscape come into view as we dropped slowly to the ground.

**----**

"Dad…" I said quietly as Vinny and I entered the house; Vinny closed the door behind him and I heard footsteps rush downstairs.

"Bella! Vinny! It's nice to see you two, how was the beach?" Charlie asked; I smiled nervously.

"The beach was great, Dad, but, we… um, have some news for you…" I said anxiously, twisting the diamond around my finger. Charlie's eyes widened and he eyed my stomach; oh God he thinks I'm pregnant.

"Are you," Charlie gulped, "pregnant?"

"No, No! I'm not pregnant!" I exclaimed, dropping my left hand. Charlie relaxed visibly.

"Then… What is it?" He asked.

"Vinny and I are…" I took a deep breath, getting ready to say that one little word.

"Engaged," Vinny finished for me, lacing his fingers with mine.

"…Engaged?" Charlie repeated his eyes wide with alarm, flabbergasted.

"Yes," I said, smiling brightly and leaning my head on Vinny's shoulder.

"Well… That was unexpected, but not surprising at the same time." Charlie said, smiling slightly; I furrowed my brows, wait what? It _wasn't _surprising? "Somehow, I always knew that you two were meant to be."

I smiled, let go of Vinny's hand and hugged my dad; thank goodness he understood; I hope Mom will… Speaking of Mom, I probably should call her and tell her the good news.

Vinny and I went up to my room after a while, we sat on my bed and talked.

"So… I know about your mom, but what about your dad?" I asked.

"My dad… My dad left when I was little. I was only seven or eight, and Vanessa was eight or nine." He said, "Dad got tired of Mom's bitching and drinking… So he just left."

"…Wow… Jeez, I'm sorry." I said softly.

"'Doesn't matter, he wasn't such a great guy in the first place." Vinny brushed it away, but I still felt bad, neither of his parents were all that great.

**----**

**And there we have it. **

**Next chapter and epilogue will be released soon. **

**(Separately) **

**In other news, **

**I love Martin Johnson from Boys Like Girls**

**He's amazing, and hot, and a great singer, and he has a great personality. **

**=) **

**Plz review!**


	27. The Wedding Crasher

**Wow… **

**The final chapter…**

**I might make a sequel, but I might not. **

**I want to continue my Jasper story (The Adventures of Jasper the Cat)**

**And finish Russet Blush. **

**I also want to create a new story.**

**Thank you reviewers: **

*** Mz. KrAzY (well you sent me a PM but you still get a thanks)**

**----**

I sat on my bed, talking to Angela on speaker because Rose and Alice were in the room with me and we were planning the wedding, which was going to take place sometime in late July or early August.

"I was thinking of the main color being blue, since you look amazing in blue, Bella." Angela suggested; Alice beamed, and Rose smiled.

"She's right, Bella, blue is your color." Alice said, messing with her short, spiky black hair.

"Okay, so the bridesmaid dresses could be blue and maybe my dress could have blue accents and some kind of blue flower for the bouquet." I said, fiddling with the ring on my finger. It's kind of ironic how the engagement ring has a single diamond and two sapphires, with the main colors of the wedding being white and blue.

Vinny told me that it had been his grandmother's ring, and she had given it to him before she passed away, saying that he should give it to the girl he loved the most—whom he was going to marry.

"Oh, I can see it now! The chapel, and the dresses, and everything is going to be perfect!" Alice squealed, spinning on her heel for effect.

Rose giggled and said "We've got some shopping to do, girls. Why don't we go pick up Ang and go to Seattle to get dresses?"

It was already early July, and since the wedding was coming up, we should go ahead and get our dresses.

"That sounds great, so I'll see you guys in fifteen?" Angela asked.

"Maybe sooner," I said, "see ya soon Angie."

Okay, I just need to change and I'll be ready to go, I grabbed some skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a green knit sweater to change into. I quickly changed and shoved my feet into my pair of genuine Ugg boots. Slipping my purse over my shoulder I followed Rose and Alice out of the house and into Rose's bright red convertible.

Rose drove while Alice and I sat in the backseats; we turned the radio up loud and sang along with all the songs we knew—even the ones we didn't. Alice and Rose had wonderful voices; theirs were like the softest silk while mine was rough.

"Bella, you have a great singing voice. I can tell you're thinking otherwise." Alice assured me, a cheeky smile brightening my mood. I smiled back, feeling more self-confident with the comment from Alice.

**----**

After we picked up Angela we started to drive to Seattle. We got there in about half an hour, since Rose drove so fast; we were a designer bridal and dress shop in less than ten.

The four of us found every dress with any type of blue accent or embroidery and soon I was shoved into the dressing room with the first dress. It didn't fit my body shape well, it was for a more curvy body shape; the waist and hip line was too drawn out and the frill on the bust made my chest look too big for my liking.

I sighed and stepped out; immediately I saw looks of disapproval, thankfully no one liked this dress. I grabbed the next dress and went back into the changing room. None of us liked any of the dresses until I reached the last dress. It was perfect, like it had been made especially for me.

It was a strapless number with simple, fanning embroidery on the ruffled bust and a gown that wasn't too wide, but reached the floor. A piece of fabric reached up to the stomach, and had a pattern of embroidery trailing up the edge. I loved it; especially the fact that the embroidery was a lovely royal blue.

"This is the dress!" Alice, Rose, and Angela exclaimed in unison; we all started laughing and I went back to the dressing room to change back into my clothes. I put on my boots and looked at the price tag… Holy—it was almost five-hundred dollars!

"I can't get the dress," I said sadly as I walked back to my friends, who were putting the other dresses back.

"What? Why not?" Alice asked, putting the last of the rejected dresses back.

"It's too much," I explained; Alice laughed.

"Bella, hon, you're getting married," she said, "price doesn't matter. Rose and I got you covered."

I was about to object, but before I could say anything she took the dress and went up to the cashier and paid for it. I looked at her slack jawed but silently thankful that Alice had bought the dress. I loved it, and it was the perfect dress.

Since the theme was blue, we went to another section for bridesmaids and found three dresses—one for Alice, one for Rose, and a third for Angela. Alice's was strapless, and reached her knees; Rose's was a halter top and also reached her knees. Angela's was designed like a strapless but had spaghetti straps coming from the middle of the top of the dress, and reached just above her feet when she wore heels.

**----**

Weeks later, on the third of August, the big day had come. I was in my dress, and Rose had just finished doing my hair. I was pacing around the bride's room; I was so nervous! What if I tripped, or forgot my vows? What if something went wrong? Oh jeez, this isn't going to go smoothly…

I heard the door open behind me and someone walk in; cold hands were on my shoulders and I felt calm.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said quietly, turning to look at him.

He gave a small smile and said "You're welcome. Your nerves were getting to me too."

I smiled weakly and laced my fingers together; Jasper removed his hands from my shoulders. I gave him a quick hug, even though I was marrying Vinny, he'd still be like a big brother to me—that goes for Emmett too, and Alice and Rose will always be like sisters to me. I'm sure that Carlisle and Esme will still be like parents to me, even if I'm not officially part of their family.

Charlie poked his head in as Jasper and I let go of each other; he knew that I was still close to the Cullens despite Edward.

"You ready to go, Bells?" Charlie asked uneasily.

"Just about," I replied.

"Don't worry Chief Swan; he'll take good care of Bella. He's a good guy." Jasper said to Charlie as he left to take his place with Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme in the pew behind my immediate family.

"Okay, let's go." I finally said as I was sure that Jasper had the time to sit down.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married, Bells. It seems like just yesterday you were born…" Charlie sighed as I hooked my arm with his.

We walked down the aisle, I couldn't help but smile at everyone—then I saw that Vinny's mother had shown up. I wasn't going to let her ruin today, so I ignored her; I saw a man next to her, he looked kind of like both Vinny and Vanessa but I ignored him too. I focused on Vinny, who was smiling just enough that you could see a bit of his white teeth. Bernie was the best man, and Angela, Rose, and Alice had already taken their places as my bridesmaids.

I honestly thought I was going to faint after Charlie took his seat next to Renée and Phil. It all went by in somewhat of a rush until the priest started the vows.

"If any man has a reason for these two not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said, and as he spoke the chapel doors flew open.

"I do." A familiar, velvet voice called out, his voice echoing through the church. I mentally cursed and contemplated on whether or not to chuck my heels at his head. All heads turned to the doors, where, in all his stupid glory stood Edward freaking Cullen.

I buried my head in my hands and tears threatened. This was supposed to be the best day of my life; now it's turning into my worst. I let out a small sob and heard many gasps.

"And your reason is?" The priest inquired; I ran my hands down my face and I felt a few tears slip out. I tried to wipe them away best I could without smudging my make-up.

"I love Isabella Marie Swan." Edward said calmly.

"I don't love you Edward!" I shouted, my voice breaking, "I hate you! We broke up a long time ago! You know perfectly well that I have no feelings whatsoever for you and now you have to go and ruin my wedding! Why couldn't you just have left Vinny and I alone?"

I wiped away the tears that fell, and I saw the taken back expressions on the faces of just about everyone in the pews.

"Just leave Edward. Get out of here. I don't want to see you ever again." At that point I had started to sob. This has to be the worst wedding in history. Edward didn't budge. I ran out the through the closest exit, I just wanted to cry my heart out. Why did he have to ruin everything?

I broke down in the back foyer area, kicked off my heels and completely let go and let myself cry as much as I wanted. I heard footsteps run over to me and a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me close.

"God, I'm so sorry Bella…" Vinny said quietly, rubbing my back, "Emmett and Jasper are getting him out of here, don't worry."

I heard yelling coming from the chapel; it sounded like Edward screaming at the top of his lungs, and Emmett and Jasper yelling back at him. Maybe Alice and Rosalie were yelling too.

"I hate him so much…" I sobbed, pulling my arms around him and trying to stop crying.

"So do I, Bell, so do I." Vinny said; the sound of his voice was soothing, and it helped me calm down."

**----**

The next day, we re-did everything, and the wedding went smoothly this time. Thankfully, Edward didn't show up at the wedding—or, the redo wedding.

Everything went perfectly, that is, until the reception.

**----**

**Okay, this **_**was**_** going to be the last chapter, but I decided to split it in half.**

**So, one more chapter, then the epilogue**

**Wedding Picture links on my profile now!**

**Please review!**


	28. Celebrate Good Times!

**Okay now we're at the final chapter before the epilogue. **

**It's kinda depressing that it's almost over. **

**Thank You reviewers: **

***gabzCoatz**

**----**

Alice, being the physic she is, warned us that Edward was going to try something again at the reception; I have to say that got me really mad and kinda made me want to scream.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down to a whisper.

"Edward is going to try to bring you back to your senses." Alice said, putting air quotes over the last six words.

"But I _am_ in my senses; I depended too much on Edward and how can I know that he won't leave me again, and I'll have to go through all that again? Vinny loves me and I know he won't leave me." I reasoned, running my fingers through my hair and pacing around.

"Bella, don't worry about it. We'll take care of him," Alice told me, "you just go have fun."

"Okay," I sighed, smiling at my friend and walking into the reception party area. Charlie, Phil and Renée immediately came over to gush over how I'm married now, and how I'm going to be off on my own.

"My little girl's all grown up," Renée sighed, then grinned at me and asked, "Now, what about grandkids?"

I felt my eyes widen a little and my breath caught in my throat; grandkids?!

"Um, I don't know about that yet Mom… But maybe someday." I said as smoothly as I could manage. She laughed and went off to join Phil at the drink table. I covered my eyes with my hand and shook my head; way to be subtle, Mom.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! It's time for you and Vinny to dance!" Alice sang from behind me; her cold hand gently grabbed my wrist and she led me off towards the dance floor.

"Alice, I can't dance and you know that!" I said—I know it's tradition for the bride and groom to have their first dance, well, first, but I can't dance.

"Too bad, now go!" Before I could protest, Alice pretty much shoved me onto the dance floor, and into Vinny's awaiting arms.

I sighed blissfully as Jason Wade's voice sang softly with the melodious music.

_Find Me Here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place where I find peace again._

I gently swayed along to the gentle music, delicately following Vinny's movements as he led in the slow dance.

As the song ended, I felt flustered and I could feel that my cheeks were flushed.

"Aw, look guys, she's blushing!" Emmett boomed from the Cullen's table. I shot a glare at him; he really is like a big brother. A very annoying big brother; he grinned at me and shot a thumbs up at Vinny. If he wasn't a vampire I would smack him upside the head; I laughed a little as Rose did just that, hitting his curly head of hair as she walked by.

**----**

I was laughing and talking to Angie and Ben after all the dancing was over for the time being—my laugh was cut short when I saw an annoyingly familiar bronze head standing at the entrance of the large tent we set up a ways away from the chapel.

"Oh my God, not again," I groaned, burying my head in my hands and wondering whether to risk breaking my hand by slapping Edward upside the head or not. I lifted my chin and glared at my former lover; I stormed over to the Cullen's table, where Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were talking.

"Em, Jazz? I need your help…" I said quietly; both immediately perked up, and looked at me expectantly, "Edward's being a party crasher. Again," I spat.

Alice, who had just returned to the table looked back at the entrance with a glare that could slam someone six feet under in a heartbeat.

"He is a dead man walking." She growled angrily under her breath before storming over to her brother.

"We're gonna go—damage control," Jasper said with a nervous smile, pulling Emmett along with him as he ran after Alice. I laughed dryly at the vampires, and Carlisle sighed at his eldest son's obsession.

"Bella, I'm very sorry about Edward's behavior today. I assure you that Esme and I will punish him as much as we can in our power." Carlisle said apologetically—almost fatherly.

"It's alright, Carlisle, I'm sure he's going to get enough punishment from Alice." I said understatedly, giving a small, grateful smile to the doctor.

I eventually walked back to my friends and new husband; I shouldn't worry about Edward, he isn't going to ruin anything ever again as long as Alice is around.

"What happened, Bell?" Vinny asked as I returned.

"Just a… Technical difficulty—Alice, Em, and Jazz are fixing it." I said with a smile.

Just then, Bernie and Vanessa materialized into the group—both grinning like idiots and holding hands. Wait—_holding hands_?

"What are you two so giddy about?" I asked with a small giggle. The two murmured to each other until they beamed at us; I glanced at Vinny, who was looking expectantly at his sister and best friend.

"This might be surprising…" Vanessa started, "But we're engaged."

I smiled broadly and hugged both Vanessa and Bernie, "I'm so happy for both of you!"

Vinny hugged his sister, and hugged Bernie in that guy-hand-slap kind of hug.

"Even though you're my best friend, if you hurt my sister you will get your ass kicked." Vinny warned Bernie; Vanessa hit Vinny's arm and shot a half-hearted glare at him.

"No threatening the fiancée, little brother," she said, emphasizing the fact that Vinny was younger than her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm still gonna kick his ass if he hurts you." Vinny said, playfully punching Bernie's shoulder.

"You're impossible sometimes," I said, wrapping my arms around Vinny.

"You know you love me." He remarked, kissing my forehead.


	29. Epilogue

**The epilogue! **

**Oh, and the song in last chapter (during the First Dance) was "Everything" by Lifehouse. **

**This explains what happens to all the characters after the wedding. **

**Thank you Reviewers: **

***Sarasota10185 **

**And**

***loquacious gabby**

**----**

"Thanks again for coming over to help with the kids, guys, they've really missed you." I said, smiling at four pale figures at the front door.

"It's no problem at all, Bella, we love the kids." Rosalie said with a big smile. When my old friends came into the entry hall, a chorus of small cheers filled my ears. I balanced my youngest daughter on my hip—little Samantha was only eighteen months old, and our fourth child.

Three tan children ran in from the kitchen, each jumping into the arms of one of their "aunts" or "uncles".

"Rafael, Zack, Marisol, get back—oh, hey Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice." Vinny said as he came running in after our four year old triplets, "How've you guys been?"

"We've been great," Alice beamed, setting down Marisol and directing her smile at my husband.

Our triplets were identical twin boys plus a girl—Rafael and Zack were our boys, both donning black curls and smooth brown eyes. Marisol inherited the same black hair, and big, chocolate brown eyes. Sammie, our youngest, was paler than her older siblings and had so far inherited my brown locks and Vinny's brown eyes.

"But how have you six been?" Alice asked as Emmett and Rose set Rafael and Zack down.

"We've been great—my book has finally gotten accepted by the publishing company, and Vinny's business is going great." I said, adjusting the tot on my hip. After just graduating college, and taking care of the triplets at the same time I was getting my degree in Literature, I had finally finished writing my first novel and got it accepted by a publishing company. Meanwhile, Vinny had started out opening an auto shop, but when he got his degree the small shop grew into a Classic Car and Motorcycle dealership and an auto shop. Today, Barceló Classic Cars and Cycles is one of the most popular dealerships in Seattle.

"And how have the kids been doing?" Rose asked after Emmett took the boys and Marisol, our resident tomboy, out to toss the football around.

"They've been great, Rose. Marisol and the boys adjusted to having a new baby around the house quickly." I said with a smile, setting Sammie in her playpen as we strolled into the living room.

**----**

_Angela's POV_

Life's been going great for Ben and I; we're expecting twins in a matter of months and I'm halfway through med school! Ben is part of a rather small law firm right now and is working as a prosecution lawyer. We've moved from Forks to Seattle and were married three months after Bella and Vinny's wedding.

We still see the Cullens from time to time and we try to visit Bella, Vinny and their four children at least once a month. Sometimes Bella and I will go out and go shopping, or get lunch, or something fun like that. Ben and Vinny hang out sometimes too; like last year we had a super bowl party at our apartment and the boys had a lot of fun talking about football, and teaching Bella's boys the game.

Ben and I are absolutely thrilled about having twins—we found out that we're having one boy and one girl. We've also picked out names already—Spencer for our daughter and Nicholas for our son.

**----**

_Vanessa's POV_

Bernie and I got married just after my brother and Bella's wedding; it didn't smooth to well with Vinny, but he got used to his best friend being married to me. It's a good thing that they were always like brothers, or else it probably would have been a lot worse.

I was thrilled when Bella and Vinny told me Bella was pregnant, and I soon found out that I was pregnant too. We—Bella and I—were both supposed to have triplets, but one of my little girls died in the womb. But we have the two surviving triplets, Manuela and Daniel—Manny and Danny—our second little girl was going to be named Andrea, or Andy.

I'm studying to become a teacher online and Bernie is working on his own degree in Music Production; he wants to become a big shot record producer.

**----**

_Edward's POV_

Since Bella's wedding my family and I have moved from Forks to Mobile, Alabama—another small, rainy little town. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper still visit our, no, their old friends from Forks. The humans in question: Isabella, Vincent, Angela, Benjamin, Vanessa, and Vincent's friend, Bernard.

I refuse to call anyone by their nicknames anymore and it gets on my family's nerves sometimes. I don't care. I don't care about anything much anymore. I don't have my Bella, my Isabella.

But it seems that I cannot do anything to get her back. She has a family now, and she deserves her happy ending with her human prince.

Everyone had a happy ending.

Everyone except me, of course.

**----**

**Thank you all for reading my story! **

**This is the first chaptered work that I have ever finished and I'm extremely proud of myself for finishing it. **

**I also thank everyone who ever reviewed/favorited/added this to their alerts list! **

**Call Me Bella**** is officially complete now. **

**I have a few other stories that I'd like to finish, and I have a couple fanfiction ideas typed up on my computer. **

**I'm going to finish the stories I've already started and I'm going to start a new one revolving around Seth and Nessie. **

**Plus I have one revolving around Seth and somewhat Leah that is loosely based off a true story. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading ****Call Me Bella**** and I hope you check out my other works. **

**PS: Sorry about the extremely long author's note. **


End file.
